A Certain Stylish Devil
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Dante receives a new job that requires him to travel overseas to a place called Academy City. Upon arriving he meets two girls and they are thrown into a new world they never knew it existed and will change their destinies forever. rated T for gore and language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index and Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful Owners

A Certain Stylish Devil

Prologue

(A look from the past can tell the future)

_Rain was falling heavily from the sky as if it were crying. In the rain were few people surrounded by rubble from what looks like a hard fought battle. Upon closer inspection, one of them was bleeding heavily from a large gash across her abdomen. She was a young girl properly 13 at best who wore a green armband on her left shoulder and her hair was set up in pigtails. Another girl who looked a year older and has brownish-orange hair was crying over the other girl who wore the same school uniform as she was. _

"_Kuroko, Kuroko why did you..."_

_The girl lying on the ground known as Kuroko turned her head with what little strength she had left._

"_Because you were in danger Onee-Sama" she said in a pained voice._

"_Don't talk you need to save your strength. You're going to be OK once we arrive at the hospital and…"_

"_That's not going work. She'll be dead before we can take her outta here." Another voice interrupted her in an empty tone.  
_

_The crying girl looked at the man who dragged her and Kuroko in this mess having white hair, wearing a red coat and holding a large sword with a skeleton for a base._

"_You don't know that she may have a chance!" She cried out desperately  
_

"_Misaka-san, he's right it may be hard to accept but there's nothing we can do for her." Said a blonde girl with curls._

_Misaka cried more, taking in the blondes words. She doesn't want to accept that her friend was dying before her eyes, the same friend who annoyed her with her usual advancements and was so strong that it seemed that nothing could beat her, but here she was bleeding and dying. It was like a nightmare Misaka could never wake from._

"_Onee-Sama don't cry, it pains me to see your beautiful face sad like this." The lying girl groaned in pain.  
_

_Even at deaths door, Kuroko was more worried about her Onee-sama then herself. Seeing this, the white haired man pulled out a white gun and aimed at the dying girls head._

"_What are you doing?" Misaka asked darkly._

"_What it looks like. I'm going to put her out of her misery." He simply answered._

_Now Misaka was pissed at the man who was responsible for all of this. _

"_You can't do that! I thought you were supposed to protect humans?!"Misaka yelled in anger.  
_

"_Believe it or not there are times where I can't save a few it comes with the job and besides she made the choice on her own." The man reasons.  
_

_Misaka grunted in frustration at the mans answer. How could this happen to her? She is a level five ESPer, the railgun, third strongest of the lucky seven in all of academy city. How did her life become so messed up after meeting this man and in just three days time?_


	2. A Desprate Request

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majstu no Index or Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter One: A Desperate Request

(Know the journey you are about to embark)

Four days ago

"Seriously when are you getting another job? It's been ages since your last one!"

A little girl with long blonde hair was yelling at a man with white hair, lying down on his couch. The way she was yelling at him was like a parent scolding her child.

"Calm down and relax. A job will come up soon so don't worry." He calmly said

Hearing this statement from him didn't please the girl at all.

"That's what you said last time!" She couldn't believe how lazy this guy was. If he doesn't get job soon, his bills will pile up even more.

"Will you quite yelling, I'm right here damn brat."

Just as the girl was going to yell at him again, the front door opened to reveal an older man with dark blonde hair slicked back, wearing a suit and has a moustache.

"Yelling at Dante again Patty?"

Patty was more than happy when she saw the older man. She ran up to him, giving him a hug and looked up smiling.

"Hey Morrison I'm glad you're here, I thought I was going to lose it if I talk to this slacker any longer."

Dante of course ignore the girls insult. He got up from his couch and walked over to his desk, now sitting down in his chair.

"Hey Morrison hows it going?"

"Everything is fine Dante but lets cut to the chase." He declared.

"Not one for small talk huh? Alright then since you're here I'm guessing you have a job for me than right."

"A CEO of a multimillion travel company called Ripley Carile wants to hire you but he wants to explain the details of the job in person."

"But shouldn't he tell Dante himself?" the young girl added.

"He's a busy man but he did give me appointment in order for us to meet him."

"When's the appointment?" the devil asked.

"2:30 this afternoon so you better hurry up and get ready."

"Wait hold on, why would a CEO hire someone like Dante?"

Morrison noticed the question Patty asked. "I'll I know is if that if it involves Dante…"

"It involves a demon." Dante finished.

"Right I'll take you to him now. We need to know what the job is about."

"Can I come too?" Patty asked innocently.

Before Dante could answer that, Morrison beat him to the answer.

"Yes Patty you can come along."

"All right all right can we get going now?" The devil asked impatiently.

"Yeah let's go."

**B**

After an hour of driving, the trio made it the travel company where the details for Dante's next job are located. Once they exited the car, Patty was amazed by the size of the building.

"Wow this building is huge!"

"Quite staring at it and let's go inside." Dante ordered.

The little blonde glared at the devil before they entered the building. They saw the interior as it had white tile on the floor, glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Morrison walked up to the secretary.

"Hello there."

The secretary noticed the older gentleman approaching her. "Yes may I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Mr. Carmile"

"Let me check." The clerk searched her computer for any appointments this afternoon.

"I have a 2:30 for a Mr. Morrison?"

"Yes that's it."

The clerk nodded and buzzed the intercom.

"Mr. Carmile your 2:30 is here."

Another voice came out of the speaker.

"Are there others with him?"

She looked behind the older man to see a man with white hair and wearing red overcoat and little girl besides him.

"Yes there are others with him."

"Let them come as well."

"Understood sir."

She released the button and faced Morrison.

"He may see you now and your company can join as well."

"I see thank you." He turned around to face the other two. "Dante, Patty let's go."

"About time, lets go."

"Humph you have no patience."

One elevator ride (and annoying music to Dante) later they reached the floor where the CEO is. Doors open and they walked into the room, with red carpeting, books filled the shelves, a flat screen TV on the other side and windows that gave a clear view of the city. In front of the window sat an elderly man sitting at his desk, looking at 65 years of age. He had grey hair that was parting in the middle of his head, and a beard stopping in front of his chest.

"I presume the man in red is the person I have requested?"

"Yes sir that's him." Morrison nodded.

"I see and who is the little girl?"

Patty smiled when he noticed her. "My name is Patty Rowell. It's nice to meet you sir."

The old man smiled at the young girl's politeness.

"All right, now that we're done with introductions let's cut to the chase. Why would someone like you hire a guy like? You do know what I do right?" Dante inquired.

Carmile sighed as he pulled his desk drawer searching for something. Once he found what he was looking for, he put it on the top of his desk. Dante walked up to the desk seeing a photograph of a teenaged girl with long blonde hair with curls and was wearing glasses.

"The girl in the photo is granddaughter and her name is Riley Carmile. She will take over my business when she turns twenty one."

"So what does my job have to do with your granddaughter?"

"She has been missing for over a week. I should know since we communicate through phone calls and web cams."

"Look pal, contact missing persons for something like this, not me."

"I requested you because it may involve events that no can explain."

This peaked the devils interest. "Go on."

"Even when she was young, she would say that monsters were after her, want to harm her but I told her it was nothing to worry about. However strange events began to happen around her such as her friends starting to disappear and ended up murdered weeks later, bodies beyond recognition and damage beyond what a man can do."

Dante took all this information in. Now he wants to hear more on what this girl is involved in.

"These happenings kept going all her life and as a result people started to avoid her. For me to help her, I sent her somewhere where words like supernatural and monsters don't exist.

"Where is she?" The devil asked.

"I sent her to a special area called Academy City, located in Japan. She has stayed over there for one year."

"Academy City?"

"Japan!? Some of my favorite shows are from Japan like…"

"Not now Patty. Please sir, explain what this Academy City is." Morrison interrupted.

The old man nodded. "Academy City as it sounds is a city mostly populated by students. During the year she stayed there, she had no mishaps as of lately when staying over there and it looked like her problems were gone. But a couple nights ago, before she disappeared she called me saying that the monsters are coming for her now, saying she needs help before the line went dead." "

This did sound troubling for the old man however Dante saw some holes in this plan of his.

"Hold up there old man. There are three problems I have with all of this."

"What are they?"

"One I need to know Japanese if I'm going to Japan which I don't' know at all. The second is transportation I need in order to go there. And finally this Academy City doesn't sound cheap and I don't have a lot of money to spend. You see where I'm going with this right?"

Mr. Carmile reached into his pockets and pulled out what seemed to be a debit card. He placed it on his desk so Dante could see it.

"I have looked into your background, and I know you deal with situations like these. This card can suffice you enough while you're in Academy city. If you complete this job and make sure my granddaughter is safe, I will pay you twice the amount of what is in the card. As for the transportation, I can arrange a plane for you to take you there."

"Well this sounds good and all but there's still a language barrier I have to get through." The devil informed.

"Not to worry, I have a connection with the city that deals with that."

"You're really going all out on this aren't you?"

Mr. Carmile looked down and began to cry. "She is my only grandchild and the only thing I have left to remember my son. Please I beg of you, find her and make sure she's safe." The old man sobbed.

Dante turned around and walked to the middle of the room and he began to smile. "Well I wouldn't deny an old man's request now would I. How soon can the plane be ready?"

Mr. Carmile looked at the devil hunter with softened eyes. "It can be ready by tonight if that's acceptable to you."

"Well I guess I better pack up then." The white haired man said as he took the card.

"A card, a plane man Dante you're moving up." Patty exclaimed.

"Well this is a high class job plus if I pull this I can say goodbye to all my debt problems."

"You do realize you're on your own this time, right Dante?" Morrison cleared up.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."

"Just be careful ok Dante." The young blonde warned.

"Hey it's me, what can go wrong?"

A/N: Just to be clear Dante will not end up with Kuroko (I don't even know how that'll work). Let me know what I can improve on so I can make better stories.


	3. Acquainted Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Two: Acquainted Meeting

(Meet the people who will aid you)

It was a starry night outside with a full moon in the night sky at the airport. Airplanes can be heard taking off in the sky and returning from long flights. There was a specific plane waiting for a certain person. Just outside the entrance to the plane, a group of people was standing outside of it.

"So are there any last words before I go the land of the rising sun?"

"Yeah. Before you get back, can you get me one of those Japanese summer dresses they wear? I always wanted one ever since I saw them on my shows." Patty said with stars in her eyes

"Just don't get into too much trouble over there." The older gentleman warned the devil hunter.

"Mr. Dante before you depart, I want you to have this." Mr. Carmile took off a silver ring from his right ring finger and gave it the devil hunter. "This ring is a memento from her father. When you find her, show this to her and she'll know I sent you."

"Right and have you talked to your connection yet?" He asked while putting the ring in his pocket.

"Yes I have and he'll meet you once you land."

"Alright and you mentioned he has a way to teach me Japanese."

"He does."

"All right then. Patty, Morrison I'll see you later."

Dante turned around and went inside the entranced and boarded the plane. The tunnel retracted and the plane's engines began to roar. It took off into the sky and disappeared from sight. Patty had a sad look on her face, knowing that Dante won't be around for a while.

"I hope he'll be ok." The little blonde said in a sad voice

"Don't worry. He'll be all right. Come on Patty, I'll take you home."

Both of them walked past Mr. Carmile and went to exit out the airport. The old man continued to stare out of the night sky with a worried look.

"_I hope you're all right Riley. Please be safe."_

He walked away, hoping that he'll see his beloved granddaughter again. While leaving, he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something.

**B**

Three days ago

The plane landed in an unoccupied spot in the airport. A car was parked and could be seen from the pilot's perspective. The plane stopped just beside the car. The car door opened to reveal a man in his early twenties with shoulder length black hair and was wearing causal clothes while also wearing a lab coat.

"Right on time."

A mobile staircase approached the door to the airplane. It opened to reveal the devil hunter.

"Oi Are you the man Mr. Carmile talked about?!" He shouted in English.

Dante looked down at the man who shouted at him. _"Well at least he speaks English."_ "Yeah that's me!" He yelled back while walking down the stairs.

The two approached each other.

"It's finally nice to meet you Mr. Dante." The man bowed.

"Uh yeah likewise." He said not knowing what to do.

"My name is Izumi Tatsuyama and let me be the first one to welcome you to Academy City." The scientist announced.

"Thanks. Are you going to give me tour?"

"Of course. You have to get familiar with the city if you want to get around."

Once Dante's luggage was put into Izumi's car and Dante going to the wrong side of the car, the two of them drove off into the city. While driving, the devil was amazed how different this place was compared to where he came from. It was like these people lived a completely different world. He even saw moving robot trashcans on the sidewalks.

"To make a long story short, Academy City has technology that's thirty years ahead from the rest of the world and it's powered by windmills scattered throughout the city." Izumi explained to the devil hunter.

"That's impressive but does it have places where I can get pizza?" Dante half joked.

"Pizza huh. We have Pizza Huts all over the city as well."

"Good I'm getting hungry."

The drive went on but Dante keeps noticing that the scientist guy keeps stealing glances at him.

"Got some questions for me?"

"Well I have one. Is that your natural hair color?"

"Why? Is it weird to have white hair?"

"Well it's just that you don't see many people with white hair. When I first saw you, I thought you were an albino but you lack the red eyes."

Dante scoffed at this.

"I'm not an albino and this is my real hair color."

"Interesting."

As Dante was looking the scenery, he looked around in the car and saw there was a bunch of papers scattered everywhere in the backseat. He took one and tries to see what was on it. Sure enough the paper was in Japanese and couldn't read sense of it. He couldn't read the words but the pictures were clear to him. The picture showed a body covered with blood around the body.

"Terrifying isn't it?"

"I've seen worse." The red devil replied in an unimpressed voice. Dante looked at the picture again. "So who are poor bastards in the body bag?"

"Just innocent civilians who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. The murders have been happening everywhere and there's no explanation why." He paused for a few seconds. "I'm sure you've heard about Riley being kidnapped. Several people went to look for her but each of them was murdered viciously. Even now we don't have an idea who killed them."

"What do you know about Riley?"

"I guess you can say I'm the one who looked after her when she was staying here in the city."

"Well you did a good job on that." The devil said in a lazy voice.

"Hey I took good care of that girl!" Izumi snapped at Dante. He realized his outburst and calmed down. "Sorry. I'm just worried about her that's all."

Dante didn't say anything and the rest of drive was silent.

**B**

"So this is your house huh?"

"Yep our home sweet home."

They were both standing in front of a dome shaped building that was two stories high. It had antennas on the top of the building.

The devil hunter shrugged and both men went inside the house. Once inside, he got the shock of his life. He went through a lot of battles and seen things that no else saw. What he saw in the house was trash everywhere. This place was so messy it looked like a tornado went through it. If Patty ever saw this mess, she would have a meltdown.

"Geez don't you clean up here?"

"We try but work keeps getting in the way."

"What do you mean by we?"

"Hey bro you back?" A new voice called out.

They both looked back to see a young man walking down the stairs. He was also wearing casual style clothes and a lab coat but the difference between them was that he was wearing glasses.

"Ah there you are. Come meet our new friend." He said to the other man in Japanese.

"Is that his real hair color?"

"Yes it is."

Dante couldn't make sense on what these two were talking about so he decided to speak up.

"Look as interesting as this is, I still don't understand you guys."

"Ah yes you still have a language barrier. Sit over on the couch." The scientist ordered in English.

Dante did as he was told. He moved the trash and sat down. The younger man stood in front of him and kneeled down. He put his index finger toward the middle of his forehead. The devil hunter felt a painful shock going through his brain. He clutched his head tightly, trying to deal with the pain. Once it subsided, he was pissed at the guy.

"What the hell was-"He stopped mid-sentence as he realized he was speaking Japanese.

"I can speak Japanese now?" Dante said while still being amazed by this development.

"Not only speak it but you can understand it as well."

Dante stared at the man in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" The white haired devil demanded.

"It's simple really. All I had to do was tweak the cortex in the side of your brain since that's where we speak our language." The younger man explained.

"And how are able to do this?"

"World Speaker."

"The hell is that?"

"I guess Carmile-san forgot to mention that Academy City is also home to people who have psychic powers called ESPers."

"_Humans with psychic powers? Now I heard everything."_

"Oh yes let me introduce you to my younger brother. His name is-"

"Akira" The younger brother finished.

"And together we are-The two of them did a stance with their legs apart and one of their arms sticking out and their hands clapped together. "The Tatsuyama Brothers!" They both said at the same time."

Dante just stared at them as if they were idiots.

"Do me a favor and never do that in front of me again."

"Not a fan of dramatic intros huh." The younger brother said with a smile.

"No I'm not. Is there anything else I should know about this whole ESPer thing?"

"Yes. An ESPers power level can be determined by levels from level one which is the weakest to level five which is the strongest." Izumi explained to Dante.

"Any level fives?" He asked now knowing more about these ESPers.

"Yes. There are only seven level fives in Academy City. They go by the name of the lucky seven."

"Wow wonder if I can meet one of them?"

"One I can guess most likely you'll meet is the railgun." Akira mentioned.

"Railgun?"

"Out of the lucky seven, railgun is ranked third strongest among them." Akira continued the explanation.

"Third huh? This railgun person must be strong."

"Ok that's enough talk about railgun." The older brother intervened. "Dante-san if you need a place to stay, you can stay here during your visit." He offered.

"As generous as that sounds, I think I'll pass." He replied trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Well if that's case there's a hotel not far from here. I can take you there."

"Thanks"

Dante stood up and went to the front door. Izumi followed him.

"Akira, while we're gone try to tidy up the place kay" Izumi yelled at him.

"Ah come on. I did that last time." The younger brother cried out

His cry fell on deaf ears as both men left the house. They went into the car and drove off to the hotel. During the drive they strike up a conversation to pass the time.

"So what is that do you and your brother do?"

"I work on bioengineering and my brother studies Astrology." Izumi tried to think of another question. "What about you? You have any family?"

"Yeah I do. A blonde brat who nags at me, a man who gives me grief when I don't a job right, a trigger happy woman who won't leave me alone, and a former partner of mine."

The older scientist laughed at Dante's description of his family.

"They sound fun."

"Fun isn't the word I'd use but they're part of my life whether I like it or not."

The drive continued until they reached the hotel.

Once they exited out of the car, Dante saw the name of the hotel.

"_Heavenly Stars Hotel. How ironic."_

"Right you should be fine here. This place has good service and has rooms for a good price."

Dante nodded and went to the car to get his baggage. Once he got them, he went to the hotel.

"Hey hold up!" Izumi called from behind

The devil hunter turned and Izumi gave him a piece paper.

"My number and my brother's number are on this. Just in case you have more questions or need some help."

Dante took the paper and went to the door.

"Thanks. Hey are there any places to eat here?" He asked while looking around.

"There's a diner around the corner not far from here."

Dante turned around and walked.

"Don't worry I'll find her." Dante said as his final words to the scientist.

The two men went their separate ways. Dante checked into the hotel and moved into his new room. He checked the time to see it was early afternoon and he still hasn't eaten since he was on the plane. With nothing else to do, he decided to check out the diner Izumi mentioned.

"_Can't fight demons with an empty stomach."_

A/N: Next chapter is where he meets Misaka and Kuroko and yes Dante will speak Japanese from now on.


	4. Unexplained Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Three: Unexplained Encounters

(Discover the hidden secrets)

"I'm telling you, its ghosts that are causing this."

"Saten-san you know that's possible."

"But how else can you explain the murders that have been happening."

"Saten you need to choose a better source."

"Hey my sources are top notch!"

"You should know that there are no such things as ghosts or anything else supernatural."

"Now now onee-sama calm down."

The four girls sighed at this fact. They have talking about the recent events that have been occurring in Academy City. Saten Ruiko was debating that ghosts or other things have been the cause of the problem.

"Speaking of weird cases, have you had any leads finding this one girl?" Saten asked.

"We're trying but we haven't come up any leads. It's like she just disappeared." Shirai Kuroko replied as she sighed.

All four girls heard the door to diner open and looked over the counter of their usual spot in the diner. A man walked in wearing a red coat and was carrying a guitar case. One feature that made him stand out was that he had white hair. This scared one of the girls known as Misaka Mikoto. He walked past the girls and sat in the booth next to theirs.

"Hey check that guy out." Saten said with interest.

"He looks a little scary." Her friend Kazari Uiharu whimpered.

"I wonder if that's his real hair color." The older girl asked, ignoring her friends concern.

Before the other two girls could talk, a waitress came up to him.

"Hello and welcome. What can I get you for today?"

"_I bet this guy is going order something heavy."_

"I'll take a strawberry sundae."

The waitress wrote down the order of the strange man. "Ok then. One strawberry sundae coming up." She confirmed and left the man.

The other group didn't know what to make of this.

"Huh I didn't expect a guy like him to like strawberry sundaes."

"Guess you can't judge a person by how they look."

The two girls were looking over at their friend who was still looking at the man.

"Hey Mikoto, you've been staring at that guy for a while now."

"Huh. Oh sorry."

"Onee-sama."

The school girl turned around to see her friend Kuroko who was close to having tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you prefer older men!" She cried out loud.

"What are you-"

"No I'll never allow that onee-sama!" Kuroko leapt toward the older girl and hugged her tightly. "You deserve so much better than that!" The kohai shouted.

"Hey would you quiet down over there. Some of us are waiting for their order."

Kuroko ceased her whining and looked over at the man sitting next to their booth. She threw the man an angry look on her face.

"What did you say?"

He turned around to face the younger girl.

"I said quiet down."

The younger girl scowled at the man. She figured he doesn't have any idea who he's talking to. She got off her one-sama and walked over to the man's booth.

"It's obvious that you're new here so let me be clear." The pig headed girl took out a green armband and put it on her right shoulder. "I am a member of judgment and we put lawbreaker in their place."

Hearing this didn't impress him or intimidate.

"Kids as officers? This city must be desperate if they're hiring kids like you." He insulted.

Kuroko was about to arrest him when Misaka grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out.

"That's enough Kuroko." She scolded the younger girl.

"But one-sama-"

"No buts" She turned around to the man and bowed to him. "I'm sorry if she's bothering you. We'll be going now."

"Glad to see someone is keeping check on this girl."

She didn't say anything and turned to her friends. "Saten, Uiharu we'll be going now."

"You sure?" The flower girl asked

"Yeah we got to do some stuff and head back to the school."

"Be careful Misaka-san" Saten warned.

The two girls waved goodbye to their friends and headed out the door. However the man saw someone else leave after them.

"_I got a bad feeling about this."_

The waitress appeared again with his sundae and set down in front of him.

"Here you go sir, one strawberry sundae."

"Right thanks."

He proceeded to eat his sundae with troubling thoughts in his mind.

**B**

"Nerve of that guy. Next time I see him, I'll give him a good beating."

"Calm down Kuroko jeez."

"But onee-sama-"

The younger was interrupted by her phone ringing in her pocket. She took it out and answered it.

"Shirai here. What's the situation?"

She made a series of nods and short responses before she hung up.

"Got to go to work?"

"Yes. There's a disturbance and it's closest to my location."

"Be careful ok." Misaka said in a concern voice.

Kuroko nodded and teleported to her destination leaving Mikoto behind. With still a few errands to run before the day is finished she went on with her kouhai.

"Right lets go."

While walking, the school girl had a feeling that someone was gullwing her. She first thought this person was just going the same way has her but everywhere she went the person kept following. She came up with a plan and made a few turns to and went into an empty building. Once inside she stopped and turned around.

"I know you've been following me. Why don't you come out already and show yourself?"

The stalker came out from behind the pillar. Turns out the stalker were just some high school guy.

"I'm impressed you figured it out."

"What do you want with me?"

"To kill you of course." He replied in a causal voice.

"Fight me and it's your own funeral." The school girl warned

"There's not going to a funeral when I'm done with you."

Sparks began to emit from Mikoto as readies herself for the fight.

**B **

"AHHH!"

Five men laid on the ground with needles pinned into their clothes. Kuroko was standing above them clapping her hands. She took out her phone and made a call.

"Shirai here. All suspects have been apprehended."

"Nice job Shirai-sempai." A voice said over the phone.

"It was no problem Mizuki. Anti-skill will be here shortly to pick them up."

"Right roger that Shirai-sempai."

The call ended and Kuroko put her phone away. The person who called her was Otome Mizuki, a first year middle school student who was a new member of the 177th branch of judgment. She was a friend of Riley Carmile and she told her that they were in the same class together. Ever since Riley disappeared she's been worried sick about her. She was about to head when her phone buzzed again.

"Shirai here."

"Kuroko-"

The called ended abruptly. The younger girl instantly recognized that is was her onee-sama calling her. She had a bad feeling about this. For her onee-sama to call meant that she was in trouble. Not wasting any time, she teleported to the last place she saw her and find her onee-sama.

**B**

"Kuroko-Ahh!"

Her phone was knocked out of her hand and skidded across the floor.

"Now now what's the point calling for help if you're going to die anyway?"

Mikoto glared at her assailant with hatred. She couldn't figure out how this guy was giving her a hard time. Every time she shot out an electric blast at him, he just disappears and he strikes her without warning. She charged up and sent out an electric blast at the guy but he disappeared. Next thing she knew, she felt a kick to a stomach and rolled on the ground.

The electric girl stood up from her attack, winching from pain. _"Damn it. Is he a teleporter?"_

"Having a hard time are we?" He said in a playful voice.

Mikoto growled in frustration. She faced a number of opponents but she doesn't have any experience fighting a teleporter.

"Aw are you mad?" He insulted in a teasing voice.

"Shut up! Why do you kill in the first place? What did I ever do to you?"

He laughed at her question. "No reason at all. I'm just toying with you before I take your life."

"Are you the one responsible for the recent murders?"

"So what if I am."

Sparks began to cover to cover Mikoto's body and was growing steadily. She let out her attack in all directions causing damage to the surrounding area. Once the dust cleared, she looked for her attacker. She saw him holding his arms up.

"He-Hey not bad. Couldn't dodge that one I'll give you that."

"_Dodge? So he's not a teleporter?"_

"Not a bad attack but not strong enough to take me out."

"Who said it was meant to take you out?"

He didn't get what she meant by that until he felt a kick to the back of his head. He fell to the floor and felt needles pinning him to the ground. He also felt a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

"Am I glad to see you."

Kuroko stepped on the attackers back and walked to the older girl.

"I was following the route until I heard an explosion not too far off. I figured it would be your doing onee-sama."

Misaka was about to say something when she and Kuroko heard crazed laughter. They both turned to see the pinned down guy laughing like a manic.

"Seems I didn't give enough credit! Guess I have to go all out on you two!"

His eyes turned into an evil red as wind was circling around him. The needles began to fly out and he stood up. He began to grow in size as the handcuffs broke off and his body began to change. His hands turned into massive claws, his legs changing in hind legs, teeth became razor sharp, elbows extending to sharp points, three spikes grew out on each side his back and his skin tone turned into a pale gray. Once the transformation was complete he became a complete monster. His appearance terrified the girls.

"W-What happened to him?"

"I-I don't know?"

The monster began move his body, trying get used to the new form.

"Ah that's much better. It'll be so much easier to kill you both now!"

He lunged at the two scared girls, aiming to kill them both.


	5. Same Problem, Different Town

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Four: Same Problem, Different Town

(Engage The Enemy in Battle )

The attacker turned demon lunged at the two girls. Kuroko leapt to Mikoto and teleported out of the attack. The monster missed and destroyed part of the wall, leaving a gaping hole in it.

"What happened to this guy?" Mikoto asked in confused voice.

"I don't know. Must be some kind of new drug or something." Kuroko trying to explain the situation.

"But he didn't take any pills or drank a vial." The electric girl countered.

"Than your guess is as good as mine." The teleporter replied back.

They heard the monster laugh at their confusion.

"Question all you want. Even if you knew the answer, it won't help you now."

He disappeared and reappeared behind the electric girl. His claw was above her head and was about to strike. Kuroko appeared before her onee-sama, grabbed her and teleported again to safety. In her place was a large hole in the ground.

"Thanks Kuroko."

"Save the thanks for later for when we get out of here."

The monster raised his hand from the ground. "Bah that power of yours is annoying."

"Yeah well you're ugly." Kuroko poorly insulted.

The monster appeared before the younger girl and swung his arm at her. She just barely teleported out of the attack and reappeared back a few feet.

"_One hit from that and I'm done for."_

"Hey!"

The creature turned around only to get hit by a large electrical blast. A large explosion occurred and covered the monster.

"Try to avoid that!" Mikoto yelled in confidence.

"Nice work onee-sama."

They thought that attack Mikoto launch caused major damage to the monster but once the smoke cleared he was still standing.

"Not a bad attack but if that's all you have, you'll never defeat me."

"_How strong is this thing?!"_

The monster laughed at them. "So that's it. That's all you have to offer to me? Well you two have been more fun than the others but now it's time to finish this little game."

He disappeared once again and showed up behind Mikoto. He prepared to strike the girl down when he felt a strong kick to the face.

"Hands off my onee-sama!"

"Ok then how I start with you first!"

The monster grabbed Kuroko's leg and held her up in the air. Before he slammed her roommate to the ground, the electric schoolgirl sent a shocking attack just powerful enough for him the let go of Kuroko.

"Kuroko!" she yelled as she caught her and held her like princess.

"Oh onee-sama." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Drop it."

She put her roommate down and the two of them looked at the monster. They tried everything to take this thing down but nothing was work.

"I don't suppose you have more of your needles with you right?"

"No I used the last ones to pin this guy. Did you bring any coins?"

"I kinda forgot them back at the dorm."

They heard the monster laugh again.

"Out of ideas? Too bad. You two lasted longer than I expected but this is it. You don't stand a chance against me. I'm stronger, I'm more powerful, I'm-

"Dead meat."

"Dead mea-wait wha-"

He turned around only to receive a shotgun blast to the face. The blast echoed throughout the building. The monster flew across the ground and slammed down hard onto the floor. Both girls saw the person who fired the shot.

"Hey you're that guy from the diner we saw earlier!" Kuroko shouted.

The man turned around to see the two girls he met before.

"Well fancy meeting you here."

"Damn you!"

All of them saw the creature get up from the blast. He was bleeding from the side of his face and he was pissed at the guy who gave it to him.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you injure me like this?"

"I'm just a guy passing through." He put away the shotgun back into his coat. "That is until I noticed loud noises coming from this building."

He raised he guitar case and swung it around it, pulling the zipper to pull out not a guitar but large sword. He took his weapon into his hand and pointed it at the monster.

"Now we can do this easy way or the hard way. Your choice pal."

"Are you crazy! This thing will kill you!" Mikoto warned the man.

"She's right you know. You have no idea what you're dealing with." Kuroko added.

The monster vanished from sight and appeared again in front of the man. He took his sword from his hand and impaled him straight to the chest. He didn't stop there as he rammed the man and his sword into the wall. The sight was horrifying to the two girls. They just saw the man who tried to save them get killed in front of their eyes.

"Ha serves you right asshole. That's what you get when you play hero."

The monster let go of the sword and turned around to kill off the remaining prey.

"Why is it that I'm always being stabbed in the stomach?"

The monster stopped and turned around in shock. He saw the man he impaled with his own sword into the wall grab the handle and pulled out the weapon with blood coming out of the wound. Once it was completely it was completely out, he stood up, looking like he wasn't stabbed in the first place. To both Kuroko and Mikoto, they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Hey you saw that too right?" The pig tailed girl asked in disbelief.

"If you mean I saw him pull his own sword out of his gut and standing like it didn't happen, then yeah I saw it too." The auburn haired replied in a shocked voice.

"What the hell are you? I stabbed you dead on!"

"Yeah you did and if it's any consolation you pissed me off."

"I don't understand. No one could've survived that unless you're demon like me."

Dante scoffed at this. "Well you're right about that. I'm a demon but there are two major differences between us."

"And what would that be?"

"One: I'm much stronger than you and two: I'm much better looking."

This infuriated the monster and disappeared but this time there was a gray blur circling around the man.

"I still have my ESPer power Mach Stepper. This power of mine allows me to run at high speeds. Perfect for avoiding attacks and doing sneak attacks. You will never know where I'm going strike next."

The man sighed. "Did anyone tell you that you talk too much."

He snapped his fingers and the next thing that happened; the monster flew out and slammed against the wall. He tried to move but he found out that both of his legs have been cut off.

"Ahhhh! My legs! What the hell happened to my legs?!"

"Quite simple really." He turned around to face the monster. "To stop you from moving around, all I had to do was chop your legs off."

"How? I was moving at high speeds. There's no way you could've done this!"

"Didn't I say this before? I'm stronger than you."

He threw his sword at the monster resulting in cutting off one of his arms.

"Ahhh! Now my arm too? You bastard!"

A shot rang throughout the room. The monster screamed even louder in pain. The man shot him in the shoulder with a black gun.

"Now then since you're indisposed for the moment, I have a few questions and you seem to have a few answers."

"Fuck you asshole. I have nothing to say to yo-"

The monster stopped in midsentence for some reason. His eyes became wide with fear and started to wail about.

"No please forgive me, forgive me mistress! Give me another chance please! I won't fail you I promise please spare me!"

Dark red flames began to emerge from the creature and started to cover to him. He howled in pain as he kept trying to beg for mercy. The flames roared with ferocity as they consume him whole. The flames died out as the demon he was fighting was gone with it."

"Ah shit. There go my answers."

He put his sword behind his back and turned to see the two girls he met before.

"Hey you two alright?" He called as he walked to them.

His response was an electric shock passing him and hitting the wall behind him.

"S-Stay back! I'm warning you I'm not going to miss next time." Mikoto warned in a scared voice.

The red coat man groaned. "That's the thanks I get after I save you two. Great."

"What the hell are you?" Kuroko demanded.

"You're acting like you've never seen a demon before." He said nonchalantly.

"There's no such thing as demons. They don't exist!" The electric schoolgirl screamed at him

"Then what do you call the thing you fought that almost killed you?"

"I don't know. Some enhance experiment gone wrong or something!" Mikoto hastily replied.

Sirens could be heard in a distance.

"You hear that? Anti-skill is coming." Kuroko said

"Just relax. I'm your side."

Anti-skill appeared in front of the building.

"How do we know you're not going to kill us? How do we know you're not in league that thing you just killed?" Mikoto asked with doubt her voice.

"Because it's my job to kill demons and protect humans."

"This is anti-skill! Who's ever inside the building, come out now!"

The white haired man walked to his guitar case, grabbed it and put his sword inside the case. He went out of the building with his hands up.

"Don't shoot! I'm friendly and I found a couple of schoolgirls in the building!"

A woman put her bullhorn down as she heard what man said. "Couple of schoolgirls? Don't tell me it's them again."

Sure enough both Mikoto and Kuroko came out of the building as well.

"Get the paramedics, we have wounded here!"

"_Never thought I would be happy to see the police."_

**B**

"So tell me again. What happened inside that building?"

"I told you, after Kuroko and I left the diner, she had to do work for judgment, I went to finish our errands when this guy was following me so I made him follow me into the building. We fought but he was tougher than I thought. That's when Kuroko appeared to help and just when we thought we had him, he got away."

How did he get away? Shirai can teleport so she should've caught up with him."

"He had a power called Mach Stepper which made him faster. That's also how he was able to match me and Kuroko. He used it to escape and used the surrounding buildings to his advantage and got away."

"Is this true Shirai?"

"Y-Yes."

"And what about the suspect?"

"He showed up after the suspect got away." Kuroko responded.

"Can you give a description of the suspect?"

"Tall, Short black hair, Blue eyes, high schooler."

"Right then thank you for your cooperation. We'll put this information to other judgment branches."

The two girls stood up, bowed and left the interrogation office. It's been an hour since their battle with the monster and their encounter with the strawberry guy. They were brought to one of anti-skills offices after they were tended to.

"Ah I thought they would never let us leave." Mikoto said as she stretched her arms.

"You sure it was all right to hide the real story?" The younger girl asked.

"I don't think they'll believe that the guy turned into some sort of monster and weird flames killed the thing."

"You got point there."

They both sat down on a bench waiting for permission to leave and get back to the dorms.

"Shirai-sempai!"

The two girls looked over to see a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail running up to them.

"Mizuki what are you doing here?"

"I…came…here …because…you…were…in…trouble." She replied while panting heavily.

"I'm not in trouble so don't worry."

The three girls heard another door opening. They saw he white haired man coming out of the room as well as another woman.

"Alright your story checks out. You're free to go."

"Thanks glad I was able to help. Now where's my case?"

"Up in front."

"Thanks."

The woman winked at him and went her way. The white haired man took a look around and found the two girls. He walked up to them and gave them a card.

"Here's my card in case you want to talk."

Mikoto took the card and put it in her pocket.

"Too bad we couldn't meet in a more relaxing situation. See you two around sometime."

He left the two school girls and headed to the front to pick up his case.

"Who was that guy?" Mizuki asked.

"Someone who needs to do some explaining." Kuroko said with a serious voice.

A/N: Ok first fight scene and I hope I did ok.


	6. Combined Power

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

"Devil"- Talking

"_Devil"- Thought/call_

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Five: Combined Power

(Join forces with the railgun)

"_How the hell does Patty watch this stuff?"_

After a long first day in Academy City Dante was resting in his hotel room watching the shows called anime that he heard so much from Patty. While watching the shows, he still has no leads to where Riley is. He thought he had a chance to ask the demon he severely beaten but it was burned to death before he had to chance talk. The devil hunter heard his cell phone ringing near him. He picked it up and saw that it was an unknown number.

Dante answered. "Devil May Cry"

"_Devil May Cry? What kind of name is that?"_

"It's the name of my business I run."

"_Whatever I'm guessing you already know why I'm calling."_

"I have an idea."

"_First off who are you and what are you?"_

"I think those kind of questions are best asked in a face to face conversations."

"_If you want to talk in person, that's fine as long as you tell everything you know." _

"Right but I get to choose the place we meet."

"_Are you kidding?!"_

"_Kuroko quiet down!"_

"_Sorry onee-sama."_

"You can bring your friend along as well since she saw what happened as well."

"_Fine. Where do you want to meet?"_

"How about…"

**B**

Two Days ago

"Are you sure he wanted to meet us her?"

"Yeah he did."

Kuroko and Mikoto were standing in front of a Pizza Hut which was the meeting place the man they met suggested.

"Still of all the places, he chose a Pizza Hut?" The pigtailed girl shouted.

"Quit complaining and get in there. We need to find out what's going on and he's the only one with the answers." The shock princess commented.

"Ok but only if you give me kiss."

"How about no and I give you a zapping instead." Mikoto answered annoyed.

"You're so mean onee-sama." The younger girl cried.

Both girls went inside the building. Once in, both of them tried to find the man in the area. Sure enough, the electric ESPer found the guy sitting in a corner, eating the last piece of a pizza. She let her friend know and both of them walked up to the man.

"Ah you're here but a little too late to enjoy the pizza."

"We're not here for the pizza. We're here to get to the bottom of this." Mikoto told the man in red.

"Alright sit down."

Kuroko and Mikoto sat down. They both saw his guitar case which hid his sword.

"Seriously who keeps a sword in a guitar case?" The short haired girl whispered to her friend.

"Apparently that guy." Kuroko whispered back.

The mystery man smiled in front of the girls. "I'm surprised that you didn't rat me out to the cops."

"Well they would never believe that a grown man fought a monster in the building." Kuroko stated.

"All that aside, I'm sure you have some questions on what happened yesterday."

"We do and I want to know what you are. Most people wouldn't survive a large sword going through their stomach and just pull it out like it was nothing." Mikoto explained.

"Also what did you do to beat that thing so easily?" The younger girl added.

"Most importantly what are you doing in Academy city?" The older girl finished.

"I'd be glad to answer those but before that, how about some pizza?"

"No thanks. We're here for information, not to stuff our faces." Kuroko replied in a serious tone.

"Well more for me then. Also I'll shed some light as to what you need to know since you two are in this mess."

**B**

They didn't know what was harder to believe: the fact that there was demon world co-existing with the human world or the fact they seen a man eat a large pepperoni pizza in five minutes.

"Now that the small details are done, we can get to business. My name is Dante and to answer your first question, I'm a demon hunter."

"Demons hunter?" Mikoto asked in a confused tone.

"That's right like the one you two faced yesterday."

"But that guy was human when I first saw him." She told him in a frantic voice.

"It was either he made a deal and sold his soul or he was already dead and the demon possessed his body."

"But how does that even happen?" Kuroko asked.

"You may not know it but humans tend to give in their desires. The most common one is that they want to have more power."

"So people willing to give up their bodies so they can just stronger?" The ace asked as well.

"That's about it."

"What about you? Are you a demon as well?"

Dante chuckled. "You can say something like that."

Kuroko turned to Mikoto. "Onee-sama what do you think of all of this."

The older girl sighed. "I much as I want to deny what he said, I can't argue on what we saw yesterday."

"Well you two aren't the first to witness an actual demon."

"Who else has seen those things?" Mikoto replied to the answer.

"Well a girl a bit younger than your friend and some acquaintances who know what I do for a living."

"So you dragged this girl into your business?" The teleporter asked in mad voice.

"Well you can say that but I finished that job a long time ago." Dante replied nonchalantly

"All right, for our next question, how did you beat that demon from yesterday? He was moving way too fast for anyone to keep track of." The auburn haired girl asked.

"That may be true to some, but not for me."

"Then how did you beat him?" The younger girl asked.

"Oh nothing much. All I did was slow down time."

"That's impossible! You can't slow down time!" Kuroko screamed at Dante.

"Remember, you're dealing with crap that can't be explained by any normal means."

"He does bring a point there Kuroko." Mikoto agreed.

"Fine." The younger girl huffed. "Now what's a demon hunter doing in Academy City?"

Dante took a photo from his pocket and presented to the two girls. Both of were surprised who was in the photo. "I'm here to look for this girl. What I heard that she's mixed in all this demon business. Her name is-"

"Riley Carmile. Age 14, hair color light blonde, eye color blue, blood type A+, only relative is her grandfather, and her grades are in the top at her school." The teleporter explained.

The white haired man whistled. "Nice, you've done your work."

"As a member of judgment, we need all information for a missing person but what I find strange that you're looking for her as well."

"Her grandfather gave me this job because he thinks that demons might have taken her."

"But what do demons want with Riley?" The shock princess asked confused.

"Don't know but I plan to find out and the best way is find some demons to see if they know anything."

"I know someone who was friends with her." Kuroko stated.

"Really who?"

"Otome Katsumi. She's a new member in my branch and is worried sick about her."

"Well it's not much but it's a start."

"Well if that's all I can take you to her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Dante sighed. "Well in any case no matter how you look at it, we're stuck working together."

"Who said we have to work together?" Mikoto asked.

"Think about it. You saw something that you shouldn't have. Now that they know you seen what they are, they'll do anything to keep you quiet even if it means killing the both of you."

"Wait kill us?" Kuroko asked in shock.

"That's what I said and they won't stop with you. They'll aim for your friends and family as well."

"Our friends don't have anything to do with this!" The ace shouted.

"Well that's the way how demons work. If you want to save your friends, you have to kill them first."

"Who's them?"

"At the end of the fight, when that demon was begging for his life to be spared. While begging, he said mistress which means there's someone higher on the list."

"And this someone might know where Riley is." The short haired girl deducted.

"Or this person is the reason why Riley went missing in the first place." Mikoto figured.

"Either way like it or not, we're stuck together."

"Quit saying we have to work together. Kuroko and will do fine on our own." The shock princess declared.

"Yeah you two did so well fighting that demon." He said sarcastically.

"Hey we just didn't have the right tools with us. If we had them, that monster would've beaten easily." Mikoto stated.

"And what tools are you talking about?"

"My coins and for Kuroko, her needles."

Dante laughed at what the younger girl said. "How are coins and needles going to help you both?"

"Shows what you know about us. With my needles and since we're dealing with opponents that aren't human, I can teleport them into vital points, killing them instantly and onee-sama can fire a powerful attack by applying enough power to even give a small coin enough power to blast through anything." Kuroko gloated.

The white haired man smiled at the girl's description. "I can see that being useful but not all demons will go down that easily not to mention that demon you two fought had an ESPer power himself which makes things more difficult."

"It's not a problem for us." Mikoto stated proudly.

"It will be a problem because in the end, demons will always be stronger than humans even if they are ESPers."

"And that's why you think we need your help?"

"I'm saying we both have the same goal and we can get to it easier if we work together. If there are some demons that you can take care of, fine but leave the stronger ones to me."

"Fine."

"Onee-sama?!"

"We're both in this no matter what. I hate to say but we have to work together."

"I'm not happy about this either but it's the only way and we're both trying to Riley."

"Oh all right but only because onee-sama said so."

Dante sighed. "Now the only left to do is tell me your names."

"Misaka Mikoto."

"Shirai Kuroko."

"Well than you two…" He stood up. "Hope this works out. Now then take me the girl, what was her name again?"

"Otome Mikzuki."

"Right then let's go see her."

Dante paid for the pizza and all three of them left the area to see what's to come next.


	7. The Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Six: The Mystery

(The Wheels of Fate Begin to Turn)

"So where is this Mizuki girl anyway?"

"She's back at the office where the 177th branch of judgment is located." Kuroko explained.

"Sounds like a pain to walk over there."

"Not really."

Kuroko placed both her hands on Mikoto and Dante and the three of them disappeared. The next thing the devil hunter knew, he was in a small office with a TV, couple of couches and some computers.

"How the hell did you do that?"

The pigtailed girl smiled. "As I've said, I'm a level four teleporter. I can teleport objects that are under 137 kilograms around-"

"Ok so you can teleport, that's all I need to know. You can spare me the extra crap."

The pigtailed girl was about to scold him when she heard the door open to reveal younger girl holding a couple of cans and another girl who was wearing a headband of flowers on her head.

"S-Shirai senpai! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Kuroko-san, Mikoto-san what are you do-"she looked at the man she saw yesterday. "It's you again."

Dante nodded at the other girls. "Yo."

Kuroko cleared her throat and stepped in front of the man. "Dante-san let me introduce you to the members of 177th branch of judgment. The girl with the flowers on her head is Kazari Uiharu and the other girl is Otome Mizuki, our newest member."

"Nice to you meet you." Uiharu bowed.

Mizuki laughed nervously. "Hi there."

After the introductions were done, all of them sat on the couches. During all of this, Dante notice the younger girl staring at him with curious eyes.

"You have something to say to me?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"I do. Is that your natural hair color?"

The devil hunter groaned at this. That was the third time he was asked that question. "Yes it is now can we get to the point."

"What point?" The flower girl asked.

"Dante is also looking for Riley." Mikoto explained.

Both girls gasped when they heard this. "Please tell me you found her? Please tell me!" Mizuki cried out.

"Mizuki-san, please calm down."

"Come on you have to know where she is right."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't where she is yet." Dante replied nonchalantly

Mizuki sighed in disappointment as she sat back down. Dante could tell how worried this girl is about her friend and was desperate to find out what happened to her.

"Dante-san, what's your reason to find Riley?" Uiharu asked the white haired man.

"Sorry but that's private info right there." The devil hunter said.

"I see then why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask Mizuki some questions about Riley."

"Me?"

Dante nodded his head. "I need to know what you know about Riley and what happened before she disappeared."

Mizuki looked down. "Ok this is what I know about Riley." She looked at the white haired man. "When Riley came to my school, she wasn't noticeable first but when her scores kept coming up from the tests, she became popular. However she never really talked to anyone, even in class. I was the only one who did talk to her."

"We only talked a little at first but over time we got to know each other. We became friends soon after and she told me a lot about herself and what her family is like. Everything was going great but…"

"But what?"

"She started to avoid me. At first I thought she just needed some space but then she just stopped talking to me. I tried to figure out what was wrong with and even tried to talk to her but she told me leave her alone. I asked why but then out of the blue she said we're not friends anymore. I didn't know what I did to make her angry or made her end our friendship then after that she disappeared without a trace."

"And that's why you joined judgment?" Kuroko asked.

"I was already in training while I was still friends with Riley but her disappearance was even more motivation for me to find her."

"Sounds like you really care for her." Mikoto added.

"I do and I want to find her but no matter how hard I try, I can't find a trace on what happened to her." She said while tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

Dante didn't say anything and stood up. "I hate it when kids cry."

Everyone looked at the man. "Don't worry, if anyone can find out what happened to your friend it's me plus with these two it'll be a cinch."

"How can you find Riley when we exhausted every lead?"

The devil hunter smiled. "

He started to walk to the door with Mikoto and Kuroko following close behind them. All three of them left the room, leaving only Uiharu and Mizuki in the room.

"You think he can do it?"

"I don't know but if he can find Riley then…"

**B**

Meanwhile outside the door, Dante and the two girls were outside the office of the 177th branch of judgment.

"Now then we should split up for now." he said without looking at the two girls.

"Huh but what about working together? I thought we would find Riley if we would work together." The short brown haired girl commented.

"True but we can cover more ground this way."

"I don't follow."

Dante turned around to look at the two girls. "As I said, you two are being targeted and so am I. We can play this into our advantage so we don't have to search for them. The only downside is that we don't kill them in order to find out what happened to Riley."

"So we have to be bait for demons?"

"Don't worry; with powers like yours it'll be a cinch that is if they don't kill you."

"I'm glad you have such confidence in us." The shock princess replied apathetically.

"Good to know. Now then I'll be on my way and make sure if you run into a demon, don't kill it."

"We already know that." Kuroko replied.

Dante turned around and left the two girls. Both of them left the area as well as now they start their search for the missing girl but however unknown to everyone, the wheels of fate have begun to turn.

**B**

In another part of the city, a person can be seen on the rooftop. The person was a teenage girl with pink hair tied into a spikey ponytail, wearing knee high black boots, black short shorts, and a yellow top with a pink star on it. She was listening to her music from her IPod while she danced to the tunes. She was too preoccupied to notice a person walking behind her.

"I see you're still listening to that garbage called music."

The girl stopped and tuned to see a teen male with black hair while he wore blue pants with a black shirt on. "Hey there Koga. What brings you here?"

"We have a job."

"A job? What kind?" She asked excitedly.

He reached for his pocked and pulled out three pictures. "These are our targets."

The other girl took a close look at one of the pictures. "Wasn't one of them the rookie's targets?"

"The fool was killed before he could even complete the task." Koga scoffed.

"Aw really. Well that's what we get when send a rookie to deal with a level five."

"And now we have to clean up his mess."

"I don't like this more than you do but what can you do?" She took the two photos. "In any case I'll take these."

"I guess that leaves me with this one."

She took a closer look at one of her target and had an interested look in her eyes. "Ooh I like."

Her partner didn't say anything. Both of them leapt off the building and landed safely in front of the building. Upon closer inspection, there were bodies inside the building scattered all over the place.

"Seems you had your fill of fun."

She shrugged. "Not really, they were just in my way and couldn't take no for an answer."

"In any case the sooner we get this done, the better."

"Yeah, yeah."

The duo disappeared without a trace.

A/N: I feel like could've written this better.


	8. The Hunter and the Hunted

A/N: Yes I did make sure I uploaded the right chapter this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Seven: The Hunter and the Hunted

(Unleash your power to defeat your opponent)

It's been a couple of hours since the ESPer girls and Dante went their separate ways to find more clues on where the demons had hiding Riley. The two girls were sitting on a bench in a park with not a soul to be seen anywhere. Although this is a good spot for an ambush, Mikoto was not a fan of patience.

"What's taking them so long?" Mikoto angrily said while tapping her foot.

Her friend was calmly drinking her soda while she sat next to her onee-sama. "Patience onee-sama. We wouldn't want to have unnecessary trouble now do we?"

"But we're right here, in the middle of the park with no one in sight. It's the perfect opportunity for those demons to get the jump on us."

"Well maybe they're on to us?"

Silence continued between the two girls. If something didn't attack them soon, the railgun might blast something into the sky to let the enemy know where they are.

"AHHH! This is so frustrating!" The shock princess yelled while clutching her head.

"Onee-sama, if you're feeling tense I can always message your shoulders for you." The younger girl offered with a mischievous face.

"No thanks. You might do something pervy to me again."

Kuroko was about to insist on the massage, a powerful screeching blast came from behind the two girls. Dust blew everywhere and both girls landed on the ground. The dust cloud obscured the person who caused the attack but Mikoto could barely make out the outline. It looked like a girl.

"Oh wow the two of you are still conscious."

The dust cleared and the electric ESPer saw the assailment. It was girl about high school age with her hair tied into a spikey ponytail. She could also question the girls taste in clothing. Both girls stood up and faced toward the mysterious girl.

The mystery girl smiled at her prey. "Well well you're cuter in person than in a photo."

Mikoto blushed at what the other girl said. "W-What do you mean cute?"

Hearing this made the Kuroko mad. "Hey hands off my onee-sama you demonic freak!"

The girl laughed. "No, no you're mistaken. I'm not talking about the railgun, I mean you miss judgment."

Both ESPer girls were shocked by these words. Moreover, the younger girl blushed at what she said. Mikoto never saw her friend blush before. To her, this was a rare sight.

"Aw you're so cute when you blush."

"S-Shut up." The teleporter stuttered.

The other girl was about to say something when a bolt of electricity went by her head. Apparently the girl next to her interest didn't have time for games. "Guess I'll cut to the chase. I'm here to collect your heads and present them to my mistress."

"I figured that much. You're a demon as well?" Mikoto demanded.

The girl nodded. "My name is Kurumi and yes I am." Both girls were getting ready for the fight but Momoko stopped them. "Hey hold on, there's no need to fight."

"Oh really? You're just saying that to lower our guard down." The younger girl declared.

Kurumi shook her head. "No nothing of the sort. I'm in a good mood and I'm willing to make an offer."

Mikoto was suspicious on what the other girl said. "What kind of offer?"

"I'll tell you the location of the girl."

The girl's eyes widened when they heard this. This demon girl has to be bluffing. There's no way she would tell them this easily without some sort of trade off.

"I'm not buying that. You're willing to tell us the location? Just like that?"

Kurumi laughed again. "But of course. As I said, I'm in a good mood but I'll only tell if you agree to one thing."

"And what would that be?"

She pointed to Kuroko. "She goes out on a date with me."

Kuroko cheeks flared up with embarrassment. "What's with your fascination with me?"

"It's no secret. Girls with pigtails turn me on."

Mikoto didn't know what to think of this person. She was properly the only person who was hitting on her friend. As long as she known the younger girl, Kuroko was always the hitter but apparently in situation, she was not used to being hit on by another girl.

"Well then fat chance with that! There's no way I would go out with you. My heart only belongs to onee-sama."

And with those words, Kuroko blew their only chance of finding Riley. The electric ESPer girl was angry at her kouhai. The younger girl sensed the danger and turned her head around to see murderous intent in the older girl's eyes.

"Ku-ro-ko"

"Onee-sama?"

Mikoto grabbed Kuroko and put her in a headlock. "What do you think you're saying? We have a perfect chance to locate Riley but you had to open your big mouth huh?"

"Ow ow ow! Onee-sama, you're hurting me!"

The two girls heard laughter. They stopped their little routine to see Momoko clutching her stomach while laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

The pink haired demon girl stopped her laughing and looked at her prey. "You two. You and your girlfriend are such a perfect match."

Mikoto blushed at what the other girl said while Kuroko blushed as well. This caused the shock princess to let go the captive girl.

"Y-You got it wrong! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh is that so? Regardless that you said that, you two have a close relationship. Not to mention that cute pigtail girl said she wouldn't go out with me so that leaves me plan B"

"What's plan B" Kuroko asked fearing what plan B is.

Momoko smiled. "Plan B is where I kill your friend, take you for myself and make you mine forever. Oh and don't try to run away or fight because I always get what I want."

The two girls prepared themselves but were blown away again by a screeching blast of noise. They struggled to stand up again. "What the hell is she attacking us with?" Mikoto grunted as she stood up.

Kurumi chuckled at the question. "Like you, I am an ESPer as well. My ESPer power is called Hell Screecher. Of course this doesn't have to apply of me screaming." The red head clapped her hands hard and a wave of noise blasted both Mikoto and Kuroko. Both of them were knocked unconscious from the attack. This didn't please the demon girl. "Tch I was hoping for more of a fight from the famous railgun and her lovely friend. Oh well, guess I'll take your friend and have some fun but not before I kill you. Noting personal but it's just my job."

Just before she was ready to deliver the final blow, Mikoto suddenly launch a surprised shock attack at the demon girl. She was then kneed to the stomach by an attack by the pig tailed girl, sending her back onto the ground. Kuroko teleported up in the air and lightly touched the needles hidden in her skirt and teleported them into her opponents clothes. She teleported again just above her target and kicked Kurumi in the stomach again. Kuroko teleported once again out of the way of her onee-sama's attack, violently shocking Kurumi as she let out screams of pain and agony. Mikoto stopped her attack and looked at the girl pinned down on the ground.

"That's what you get when you underestimate me and Kuroko." She walked toward the captive demon girl. "Now you're going to tell us where Riley is or we'll take on more drastic measures."

Kuroko took out a pair of handcuffs and twirled them around her finger. Kurumi just smiled at this situation. "Wow nice cuffs. I see we're getting to the kinky stuff now." She received another shock from the electric ESPer.

"Stop messing with us!"

Onee-sama calm down! We still need her alive."

Mikoto ceased her attack. "Make another comment like again and I'll give you the shock of your life."

"Really now? Do you shock this cutie every time when you're in bed together?"

The electric princess was about to give her prisoner another dose of electricity when a sudden gust of wind was circling around Kurumi. A reddish pink glow enveloped the pinned girl and a pillar of light of the same color sprang up into the sky. This pushed back the two girls as they saw Kurumi transforming into her demon form. Once the glow was gone, both girls saw the transformed Kurumi. Her form was different then the last guys. Her body was a reddish pink all over and her hair was let down. Thankfully she had some covering over her essential parts. What was most surprising about the form was that she had no mouth. That of course was made up as mouths appeared all over her body. There were mouths on her shoulders, arms, thighs, legs, on her sides, the top of her chest and finally when Kurumi opened her hands, there were mouths on them as well.

"Devils Concert"

All the mouths opened up and loud noise blasts came from every direction of them. They were more powerful now then the last time as the noise blast destroyed everything in their path. Mikoto and Kuroko took the attack as well. They were sent back a few feet from their opponent and landed on the ground hard. Having no time for Kurumi to launch a second attack, Mikoto sent a large powerful electric attack toward the demon. The attack hit and an explosion occurred but the short haired girl didn't let up. She slammed her hand against the ground and sent a tower of electricity to her demonized opponent. The attack hit again as the pillar of electricity let out massive damage. As a final act, Mikoto dug into her pocket and retrieved a coin. She flipped up into the air and took aim. As soon the coin came down, the electric ESPer simply flick it with her thumb which resulted in a powerful attack going at high velocity and destructive power. The attack met head on and a huge explosion occurred that can be heard from miles.

"Onee-sama, that was a little more excessive then usual don't you think."

"I had to Kuroko. We're dealing with opponents that require much more power to take down. I just hope I did some decent damage to her."

"You did."

Both girls were shocked to hear the voice coming from the dust cloud. A powerful gust a wind swept the dust away and standing in the middle was Kurumi. Mikoto was surprised that all of those attacks did harm her but what she got away with is some scrapes and cuts. "No way. That kind of damage is enough to hospitalize someone for weeks."

"Now you see the difference between humans and demons. Even they are ESPers; the difference in power remains the same. You can't hope to even possibly defeat me." Kurumi disappeared and then reappeared in front of Mikoto then placed her hand in front of her chest. A blast of noise hit directly, causing her to fly across the field until she hit the ground.

"ONEE-SA-" Kurumi hit Kuroko hard in the stomach, rendering her unconscious. She carried her love interest over her shoulder and walked toward the shock princess. The demon could see that her target was alive but barely. Kurumi opened her hand once again to deliver the final blow.

**B**

Meanwhile in another part of Academy City, Dante was still looking for clues on how to find Riley. It had been a while since he split up with the two girls to find Riley but had no such luck. He was also surprised that no demon had attacked him as of yet. The devil hunter walked by a construction site minding his own business until I-beams fell out of nowhere and landed on him. With good reflexes, Dante avoid being hit at the last second and was in the site.

"That wasn't an accident."

"No it wasn't."

Dante looked up to see a teen standing on one of the I-beams above. "So I take it you drop that on me?"

"I did but I knew it would be too easy to kill you like that." He jumped down and landed on the floor. "I can tell you're strong but I'm not weak like the rookie you made a fool out of."

"So he was an amateur. That figures." Dante drew out both his guns and pointed at his target. "Let's hope you put up more of fight."

His attacker readies his stance. "Believe me, this will be the last fight of your life."


	9. One Cool Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Eight: One Cool Battle

(Fight a battle between temperatures)

The battle had begun. Dante's opponent ran toward him with his arm reaching to him. The devil hunter didn't know what his plan was but avoided his arm by stepping off to the side. He then jump back a few feet and pulled out both of his guns, one of them black and the other white. Dante unleashed couple rounds on his assailant and fell dead on the floor.

"Well that was disappointing. I hoped you put more up a fight."

The white haired devil hunter put his guns back into his holsters and turned around. "If that's all you have, then the rookie deserved to be killed like you." Dante turned around to see his opponent stand up. What was more surprising was that there were a few orange spots where he shot him. "Your bullets are wasted on me. It be better if you attack me with a melee weapon of sorts."

"Careful what you wish for pal, you may just get it." Dante unzipped his guitar case and pulled out his sword Rebellion. The devil hunter attacked his opponent and swung his sword at him only to be caught by his hands. He then saw his hands glow then saw part of his sword glow as well. Dante had a bad feeling about that and pulled his sword away. _"What the hell was that?"_

"You're confused. It's not surprising since you know so little about ESPers. I find it impressive that sword is still useful. If it were a normal sword, it would be molten scrap by now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As you figured, I am a demon ESPer and my power is called Melting point." He put his hand on the wall. "What this power does is raise the heat from any part of my body to extreme temperature hot enough to melt anything." His hand started glow bright orange and the wall started to melt. "Before you bullets hit me, I already heated my body enough to melt them before they did any damage."

Dante chuckled. "So in other words, one touch from you hand means certain death."

Koga nodded. "Yes that is correct and why you will lose to me!" Now both of his arms were glowing and ran toward Dante. The devil couldn't counter back as he avoided lashes from his arms. Each miss from a attack resulted in either the ground or a wall melted away from a simple touch. Dante then felt a burning sensation from his side and was sent back. He cringed as he still felt the burn. He saw that his opponent's legs were glowing as well.

He sighed. "Well this is going to fun. Time to change tactics a little." Dante's arms also started to glow as well.

"_I don't know what he's planning but it's futile." _Koga charged and reached his arm to melt his opponent. He didn't get that chance as Dante quickly disappear from his sight. Next thing he knew, he felt something hot and metallic hitting the underside of his chin. He flew back a few feet and landed hard on the ground. As he stood up, he was surprised to see his target without his sword but replaced with gauntlets with fire coming out of them. "What the hell is that?"

Dante laughed. "Ever hear the expression fight fire with fire? Well that's what I'm doing." Now the devil hunter was on the attack now. He charged up his fist let out a fireball at his opponent. The attack hit and caused an explosion. Koga fell back again but still kept his ground. Dante showed up in front of him and did a flaming roundhouse kick to his side. His attacker hit one of the beams hard. He laid still and not moving at all. Dante took a deep sigh as he saw his opponent immobile. "Now then, you're lucky I held back but only because you hold something in your head that'll tell me where Riley is." A sudden gust of hot wind came out of nowhere and enveloped Koga. The hot wind turned into a tornado of fire and engulfed the area. The fires were hot enough to melt the I-beams completely, leaving them deformed. The fire tornado died down to reveal a monster with red skin, large arms, horns coming out of his head, tribal markings all over. "I hate it when they do that."

"Now that you've seen my true form, you will now die a painful and scorching death."

"Oh really? What can you do in this ugly ass form?"

Demon Koga gathered a fireball in his hands a launched a stream of fire at Dante. He barely dodged it but the heat still had an effect on him. The devil hunter charged at his attacker and launch a fury of attacks at him but proved useless. The fire demon smacked him across the ground with ease. Dante hit the ground with a hard thud. He stood up but now he was feeling the heat. No really, he was feeling the heat. Sweat was forming from his forehead. "Man, someone turn up the A/C."

The demon laughed. "When I'm in this form, intense heat radiates from me and surrounds the area. This can cause concentration to be difficult and breathing near impossible. For a normal human, they would've fainted by now but you're still conscious. Even your physical strength is useless against me."

"Yeah that's what they all say."

"Poor choice of last words." Walls of flames appeared from both sides of Dante. They came closer until they engulfed the devil hunter. They circled around they target as the wall turned in a raging inferno tornado. "One less bug. Now then, I wonder if Kurumi finished her job. Knowing her, she probably picked up that that one girl with the pigtails. That fool, always being distracted by a girl she likes."

Sudden he felt a cold chill. He turned around to see the fire tornado he created being blasted by a blue sphere in the center. The sphere cold winds grew wider and now surrounded the whole area. Koga was feeling cold now and was shivering. The sphere dispersed and showed Dante holding some kind of nunchaku. He hasn't seen anything like them since there were ice blue and had three handles.

"What kind of a weapon is that?"

"Oh nothing much. It's just that the heat was getting to me and I needed something to cool off. That's where this comes in." Dante slammed the nunchaku on the ground and glaciers appeared from the ground and hit the demon Koga. He stepped back a little to see Dante above him and the devil hunter hit him on the head. Now that he was up close, the white haired man launched a barrage of attacked on the demons center. During the attacks, Dante spun the weapons around his body and delivered massive damage on the demon. While doing the attacks, Dante put his arm in the center of his weapon and attacked the demonized Koga in a propeller like fashion. The attack caused him to fall over and hit the ground. The devil hunter wasn't done yet. He jumped on him, grabbed all three handles and slammed them on the demon. The attack resulted in large glacier covering them. Seconds later, the glacier broke.

Dante sighed. "Now then, tell me where she is."

The red demon just laughed. "You think that you defeated me, that I'll tell you where the girl is? Fool!" Red flames started to come out of the demon. Dante quickly jumped out of the way. "Whenever we close to defeat, our bodies are consumed by these fires, silencing us from telling any information. If a demon is proven worthless, then he too shall be engulfed in flames." The fire covered the demon entirely. "Your chances of finding the brat are slim to none so you're going to need all the luck in hell to find her."

The demon disappeared along with fire. Dante put away his nunchaku and sighed. "Great, just great. Just beating them to a pulp isn't going work anymore." He heard sirens off in the distance. "Uh-oh, Better hightail it out of here before the cops show up." Dante ran away from the scene and jumped on a building. He could see the results of the fight. I-beams were frozen and ice was sticking out of the ground. "Eh could've been worse." The devil hunter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered. "Hello?"

"_So there is someone on the other line."_

Now the Dante was suspicious. "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"_Relax. This number was on card on the ground that girl must've dropped."_

"Girl? What did you do to her?

"_Nothing man. Just called an ambulance for her. She looked pretty beat up."_

"Was there another girl with her?"

"_Sorry man. She was carried away by another demon before my associate and I had a chance to save her."_

"What?!"

"_Calm down. If you want to know what happened, go to the hospital in the 7__th__ distract okay?"_

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"_Because I'm a nice guy. Hope to see you Devil may cry-san."_

The line broke and now Mikoto was in the hospital and Kuroko was missing. First things first, go to the hospital and find out what happened to the girls.

**B**

"Well he sounded like a fun guy."

"You sure it was a wise idea to call him?"

"You worry too much Kaori-chan. If we hadn't shown up when we did, then railgun would've bought it."

"Still that demon got away with the girl."

"Man you need to lighten up."

"And you need to take things more seriously Tsuchimikado."

He smiled. "Whatever but we have discovered that demons are in the city. Now I just wonder how railgun got into all of this. Poor Kami-yan, I wonder how he'll react that his little girlfriend is in the hospital now. Better give him a call."


	10. A Demon's Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Nine: A Demon's Reason

(Learn the past of your enemy)

"Yeah stop right here."

"You sure Dante-san?"

"I'm positive."

Dante got out of the car owned by one of the Tatsuyama brothers, Izumi. The devil hunter called him to give him a ride to the hospital where Mikoto is. He received a call from someone he didn't know and tipped him off. The girl in the hospital is one thing but Kuroko being kidnapped was another matter entirely. Now her life is in danger and he needed to talk to Mikoto to hear out on what happened to the two girls.

"Can you get to your hotel from here?"

"Yeah, I pretty much figured out where's where. Tell your bro I said hi."

"Will do."

The car drove off into the distance. Dante entered the hospital and checked in the front desk. The devil hunter quickly found out where Mikoto's room was and headed to it. Once he was close enough, the white haired man saw a young girl wearing a nun's outfit with safety pins to keep it together. Said young girl turned to face him due to her hearing footsteps approaching.

"Hey mister, what are you doing here?"

Dante could relax around the kid. "Nothing much. Just here to see a friend."

"Well get in line. Touma is already in there."

"Who's Touma?"

The nun smiled. "He's my friend and he and that girl know each other."

"How so?" He asked now that he was intrigued hearing about this.

She shrugged. "Something like that girl trying to prove she's better than Touma. What's your relation with her? Doesn't look like you're her boyfriend. You're too old for her."

Dante chuckled. "No, nothing of the sort. I just know her, that's all."

They heard rumbling and yelling voices coming from Mikoto's room. The door opened and a boy with black spikey stumbled out with a look of fear on his face. "Hey I was just seeing if you were ok." His response was a bolt of electricity bypassing him and hit the wall instead.

"I didn't ask you to come over here and check up on me. You're so lucky I can't settle the score between us now!"

"_Yep that's Mikoto. I recognize that temper anywhere."_

The boy closed the door before the shock princess launched another bolt at him. "Such misfortune." He sighed.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Dante asked as he put his hand on the guy's shoulder. For a second there, he felt a slight change but dismissed it quickly.

He turned around to see Dante. "Who are you?"

"Just call me an acquaintance of that girl in the room."

"What, she challenged you to fight too?"

Dante was about to reply but the little nun girl stepped in front of him. "Touma, Touma, I'm hungry! Can we go back to your place to eat and I'm sure sphinx is lonely without me."

Touma sighed. "We just ate a couple of hours ago and now you're hungry again?!"

Then one of the strangest scenes happened before the devil hunter. The nun looked at the guy like she was going to kill him. Before he knew it, the nun girl attacked the guy and bit his head. He screamed in pain and ran down the hall while shouting out "Such misfortune!" Dante had seen a lot shit happen to him but a nun biting the head of her friend was a first for him. He opened the door only to have a both of lightning greet him.

"I thought I told you to-wait Dante?"

The devil hunter groaned. "Yeah nice to see you're all right."

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "How can I be all right when Kuroko is out there somewhere with that demon bitch!"

"So you two were attacked as well huh?"

That sentence snapped out of her anger. "Wait so you were ambushed as well?"

Dante nodded "Yeah. Seems that the enemy is sending out their stronger goons. I won but it seems that your opponent did a real number to you."

The short haired girl looked down. It was a double for her. Not only she lost to Kurumi but also lost her friend as well. If there was one thing she hated the most, it was that people, demon or human hurting her friends.

"By the way, who was guy earlier? Your boyfriend?"

Mikoto blushed instantly when she heard the word "boyfriend". "H-He's not my boyfriend. He's just some idiot I have to settle the score with."

"Right, I heard that one before." Dante chuckled.

A couple minutes past before the devil hunter could ask his question. "So who was it that attacked you and the other girl?"

Mikoto griped the sheet tightly. "Her name was Kurumi and she was the one who took Kuroko. We both fought her but she was too strong. She had this power called Hell's Screecher which made powerful sound blasts. We did everything we could but it didn't have any effect on her."

"I find that hard to believe. I can tell you're much more powerful than what you're telling me."

"How can you tell?"

"Let's just say I have a good eye."

Mikoto sighed. "Whatever. The doctor told I have to rest here for the night but I'm worried about Kuroko."

"Don't worry about her. I may not know her that well but I can tell she's tougher then she looks."

The shock princess smiled. "You're right but still…"

"Are you really not that confident about your friend?"

Now that struck a nerve. "She bailed me out more times than I would like to admit."

"Then there's no need to worry."

"What about you? Did you find out something?"

Dante sighed. "About that. Seems that whenever we're close to defeating these bastards, there's a failsafe where those flames come out and snuff them out before we have a chance to talk to them. Whoever we're up against done their homework."

Mikoto groaned when she heard this. "Great. Now what do we do?"

"What else? We look for Riley and your friend."

"How?"

"We'll find a way. Now then get better soon; your friend isn't going to save herself."

Dante left the room. The short haired girl sighed at the situation she was in. First a demon appears out of nowhere, then he comes along, tells them about the whole demon fiasco and now she has to fight them. _"I bet that idiot doesn't have to deal with this"_ As time moved on, her thoughts were beginning to be more focused on Kuroko. _"Kuroko is strong. She'll escape that place no problem and come here and give me one of her lectures like always."_ In the back of her head, she knew that would never happen.

**B**

In another part of Academy City, in a building somewhere, in a room, Kuroko was being held prisoner by the demon Kurumi who took a liking to her or any girl who wears pigtails. The younger girl could've escaped at a heartbeats notice but couldn't due to handcuffs around her wrists and connected with bars behind her. Kuroko figured they must be preventing her to teleport. She was sitting on bed in a round filled with band posters. The pigtailed girl was also stripped of her clothes and was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Another door opened and revealed Kurumi with steam coming out of the door. She was wearing a simple oversized T-shirt and underwear as well.

Her hair was down as well. "Ah…nothing like a good hot shower to wash the day away." She looked at the captive girl. "Too bad you couldn't join me Kuro-chan but there was a very good chance you would've escaped."

"Release me now and I won't hurt you…much." Kuroko threatened.

The red haired girl chuckled as she walked over to her love interest. She sat on her waist so she couldn't kick wildly. "As tempting that is, I like you better this." She leaned in and kissed Kuroko. Kurumi separated with a pleased look on her face. "No matter how many times I kiss you, your lips taste so sweet."

The younger girl growled angrily at Kurumi. "You took away my first kiss. That kiss was supposed to belong to my onee-sama."

The demon girl laughed again. "How about I become your onee-sama. I can treat you so much better than her." Kurumi started to kiss and suck on Kuroko's neck.

The teleporter moaned in resistance. "N-No. I only love onee-sama." She could feel Kurumi leaving hickeys on her neck. "Besides you're just going to get rid of me."

The red haired girl ceased her sucking. "True there have been other girls before you but you're different than the rest."

Kurumi leaned in for another kiss. "Why are you doing this?" Kuroko interrupted.

The other girl stopped and looked at Kuroko. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is what's an ESPer of your power doing here in the first place? I could tell your power is that of a level four but here you are wasting your powers. You can do better than this, I know it."

Kurumi was silent for a couple of minutes. She then smiled and started to laugh. So much, she got off the bed and clutched her sides. The laugher started to die down and the red haired girl looked at Kuroko. "You are a funny one. I knew there was something about you I liked." She giggled a bit more. "Fine I'll tell you my reasons. You should know more about me." Kurumi cleared her throat. "The reason why I became a demon in the first place was to get stronger but another reason of mine is not to be hurt again."

Now Kuroko was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Kurumi smiled. "Let me tell about my past. You at least need to know that." She cleared her throat again. "Before you and before I became a demon, I was madly in love with another girl back in my second year of middle school. She came from a strict and distinguished family and she was also asked out by many both girls and boys but turned them down. I was lucky enough that she chose me as her lover. Both of us didn't care what her family said or thought about our relationship just as long we were together. It lasted until our second year of high school but then…"

"Then what?" Kuroko asked as she was now interested in the other girl's story.

The other girl scowled. "She betrayed me." She said in a dark voice. "I found it strange that she started to show late at night but I grew suspicious when she wasn't answering my calls. I soon found out the harsh truth when I saw her with someone else. A man that I suspected she was seeing for some time now. I felt my heart break when I saw that scene. She looked so happy, more so than all the time she spent with me. I didn't speak to her after that. I broke up with her and never saw her again but my heart still remembers that betrayal. A while after that, I met them. They could help me, help me become stronger. I gladly accepted and became a demon. Soon after I paid a visit to my ex. She was surprised to see me again and wanted to explain but I didn't want to hear her excuses. Within a split second, blood was all over the walls." She started to laugh again. "The look on her face was so priceless. So worth it." She looked at Kuroko. "But you're different because you're the same as me. You love someone who toys with your heart even if you're completely devoted to the one you love."

"You're wrong! Onee-sama does love me!"

"Then what do you know of her? Has she told you anything about her?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. She doesn't deserve someone like you Kuroko. Someone who devotes her entire life for her loved one." She got on top of the other girl. "Only I can fulfill your needs." She said sweetly.

Kurumi leaned in again and kissed Kuroko once more while she cupped her cheek. Her hand started to trail down. Kuroko knew what that meant and broke the kiss. "N-No. Not that. Anything but that!"

The other girl smiled. "Mikoto doesn't deserve you Kuroko. Please, let me be your first as well." She said in a sweet but desperate voice as Kurumi resumed the kiss. The pig tailed girl no longer resisted the kiss. What Kurumi had some truth to it. No matter what she did for her onee-sama, it always seemed she played second fiddle to that guy she always encounters. Just as Kurumi's hand reached the hem of Kuroko's underwear, there was knocking on her door. "Tch, just when we were getting to the good part." She left the dazed Kuroko and opened her door to reveal a male teen with black spiky hair slicked back. "What the hell do you want Shisui?"

"Eh, eh, eh, eh, Busy were we? As much I love the lesbian scenario, I have to deliver a message."

"What message?"

He smiled wickedly. "Seems the mistress and her friends want to see you. They want to discuss your actions that happened today."

Kurumi's eyes were filled with fear. She knew an audience with the mistress meant something important must be settled. "Fine. Let me get dressed and I'll see them. She slammed the door and started to dress. Once she put on some black jeans, a red shirt with a jacket, she opened the door. "Sorry about this Kuro-chan but I'll finish what we started." The demon girl left the room and closed the door.

Kuroko was left alone. Her head and her chest was swirling with emotions now. She hoped in the smallest amount that her onee-sama would rescue her like a knight in shining armor. Another part of her was beginning to doubt her onee-sama weather she loves her or not. There were so many questions but none were given answers.

"Onee-sama…"


	11. Tempting the Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Ten: Tempting the Prey

(Lure the rats into the trap)

Kurumi could feel her heart beat faster as she neared the alter. Having to see her meant two things. One reason could be that she will praise you for all the hard work and the other reason is that if you failed your assignment, you will receive suffering beyond your imagination and wished for death to come. She really hoped it would be the better choice but highly doubt it. It didn't make things better with the person next to her with him snickering every minute.

"Would you shut up Shisui?"

He giggled. "Hey it's not my fault you decided to ignore orders."

"I didn't ignore orders. Just some complicated stuff happened."

"How is killing complicated? All you have to do is rip out your targets beating heart out."

"Only you would say that you horror freak."

Both people stopped in front of a large door. Kurumi was scared and for a good reason. She could feel her mistress' power plus two other powerful demonic auras coming from behind the door. The red haired girl steeled herself and opened the door. She and Shisui walked into a large alter-like room with a glass dome at the top where the stars were clearly visible. At the end of the room, three beings were standing. One of them was older woman wearing glasses, long wavy green hair and was wearing robe. The other being was someone who looked like a jester from medieval times. The clown was wearing a green outfit with a yellow head piece that looked like he had two horns and a very creepy happy face. The last being was muscular with gray skin, long spiky black hair reaching his waist, metal wings, and sharp claws. He was also wearing a metal mask with three holes on each side in a horizontal fashion.

The clown gave a high pitch giggle. "So nice to see Kurumi, so very very nice indeed."

Kurumi always thought the clown was the creepiest out of the three. Both she and Shisui kneeled down before the three beings. "G-Greetings." She looked up to the woman in the middle and saw that she was disappointed.

"Kurumi, do you know why I summoned you?"

"I have a good idea." She responded weakly.

She sighed in disgust. "Let me tell what you did wrong. You failed to carry out your mission and both targets are still alive."

"I-I was planning to end railgun's life but this guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt and some girl with a sword showed before I had the chance."

"Even so, you brought the other girl here for your own gain. Both you and Koga have failed your mission."

"If I can interrupt ma'am, where is that guy? I haven't seen him around lately." Shisui asked in a curious voice.

The clown giggled again. "Seems that poor Koga has been killed by his target."

Shisui laughed. "Wow so that idiot is gone. I knew he was weak."

"Or his target was strong." The muscular demon spoke up.

Kurumi grunted. Koga was the only person she could get along in this organization and now she stuck with this horror crazed freak.

The woman cleared her throat. "I've done more research on the man with the white hair and what I found was astonishing."

"Oooh tell us, tell us. I want to know." The clown said happily.

The woman smiled. "The man is known as the demon hunter Dante or the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda."

Immediately the room was filled with demonic energy. Everyone looked at the masked demon as they can feel the intense rage radiating from him.

"Sparda." He said with his words dripping with hate. "No wonder Koga lost to someone like him."

"I take it that you know him Arcrys?" The woman asked with curious interest.

"I do. He was one of the demon world's strongest warriors until he betrayed us for a human."

"Wow. Seems like he stabbed you in the back pretty bad." The slick haired teen joked.

"He did and I have heard he left two sons. Seems that was true."

The woman laughed. "Seems things are progressing better than I hoped which reminds me, how is our little prisoner Arcrys?"

"Still in that accursed barrier."

The green haired woman closed her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "Perhaps we can use this situation to our advantage. Kurumi, it's rare I give second chances to those who have failed."

Kurumi looked at her mistress with a shocked face. "Y-You mean it?"

She nodded. "Yes. Since you have railgun's little friend, why don't you lure her out with that girl. Also we can use that brat to lure Dante as well."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? So very very wise indeed?"

"Are you questioning me Peteano?"

The clown waved his hands. "No no. What I'm stating is that is it a good idea to lure our enemies close to what may be their objective."

"There is a saying that you can kill two birds with one stone. We can rid them easily with a well laid plan." She looked at Kurumi and Shisui. "Kurumi, use this chance to finish what you started and Shisui you shall partake in this as well."

Shisui cackled. "All right! Time for some action. I'm tired not doing anything. Let me take this Dante on and I'll cut him to pieces."

"Understood." Kurumi felt lucky when she heard her mistress was giving her a second chance. Now she can prove that she was the right one for Kuroko. _"Just you wait Kuro-chan. I'll save you from the pain."_

"You two are dismissed."

Both of them nodded their heads and stood up. They left the room with their new mission in their minds. Once gone, the three demons began their discussion.

"Why does that man keep on missing these meetings? Then again if he were here, he would be strongly against this idea." The female demon started/

"I would be in an agreement. Leading the railgun is one thing, but Dante is another matter." Arcrys argued.

"Again you underestimate me Arcrys. Dante may have the item we need to break that barrier that protects the little brat."

"Ah a sly plan. So very very sly indeed. Let us hope that little Shisui can handle the devil hunter."

"I highly doubt it but we must make every effort count if he does have it." The green haired woman said with determination.

"What makes you so sure he has it?" The winged demon asked.

"Humans can be predictable."

"Still, Shisui should make some good entertainment for Dante. That guy was dangerous enough when he was still human."

"Speaking of which, Peteano how goes our little collection?"

"Good. So very very good indeed. Along with the murders that have been happening, there's has been little trouble in rounding up the ESPers."

"That's good to know." She looked up at the glass dome ceiling. "Soon the formation will be upon us and this world will cease to exist."

**B**

One Day Ago

10:45 AM

Mikoto exited out the hospital hoping that she would find Kuroko. She was worried about her and for good reason. She felt responsible, felt like it was her fault that Kuroko was captured in the first place.

"You may have gotten out of the hospital but you still look like shit."

Mikoto looked ahead and saw Dante out in front. "How would you feel if your friend was kidnapped by a demon and it was your fault?"

"What makes you think it was your fault?"

She clenched her fist. "Because I was there. I'm a level five ESPer, one of the strongest in Academy City. She was with me the entire way and now she's…"

"Ok, ok I get it. All we have to do is rescue her right?"

"How? We don't even know where she is?"

Dante folded his arms. "Trust me; where there is will, there is a way."

As soon as he finished that sentence Mikoto's phone rang a couple of times. She checked her phone and her eyes widened. It was a call from Kuroko. "Hello Kuroko? Are you alright?"

"_Sorry. Kuro-chan couldn't come to the phone so I'm the one calling you."_

"Kurumi." The short haired girl said the name with venom dripping off the words.

"_Ding, ding, ding. You're right on the mark."_

"What do you want?"

"_It's not what I want; it's what you want and what that devil hunter guy wants. You want Kuroko and the devil guy wants the girl he's after. How about we all have a happy ending and tell you where they are."_

"What's the catch?"

"_The catch is nothing at all. Both of them are in an abandoned factory a little ways out in the abandoned section of Academy City."_

The phone call dropped and Mikoto put her phone away. Dante wondered what the call was about. "Hey what was that call about?"

"They called us out. Both Kuroko and Riley are at a factory in a part of Academy City that's no longer used."

"Now that just screams trap right there. What if they gave us the wrong information?"

"No choice but to go. Either help me or get out of my way."

The devil hunter sighed. "Fine. This is better than nothing. So where is this place?"

"From where we are, It's going to take a couple hours by car."

Dante took out his own cell phone. "I know just guy to give us a ride." While waiting for the call, he had other questions to ask. "If you are a level five then what's your rank?"


	12. The Rescue Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Eleven: The Rescue Begins

(Navigate through the shifting mist.)

4:53 PM

A car could be seen driving to an area that had been considered shut down in one part of Academy City. The car pulled to a complete stop in front of a barricade. The doors opened and both Dante and Mikoto stepped out. Both of them stared at the abandoned buildings scattered throughout the area. Off in the distance, they could see a building with several funnels on top of the building. They figured that's were both Riley and Kuroko must be held captive.

The window on the driver's side rolled down. "Yo Dante, you sure this is the place you want to go. It's been empty for years now. Only members of skillout live out here?"

"I'm sure Akira. This is where my work lead me to."

"Ok but why is the railgun with you? What does she have to do here?"

Mikoto tried to speak but Dante cut her off. "Some private business of her own. You know how girls her age like to keep secrets."

Akira wasn't sure about that but he bought it anyway. "You want me to call anti-skill in case something happens?"

"Maybe at night. I don't know how long this will take."

"Ok then." The window started to roll up. "Oh yeah, I heard it's going to rain tonight just to let you know."

"Right thanks for the info."

The window rolled up completely and the car drove away. "Shall we?" Dante questioned the railgun.

"Like we have a choice." The shock princess replied sternly.

Both of them went over the barrier. Soon as they did, a red wall appeared behind with skulls that had terrified expressions. "What the…what is this?" Mikoto has never seen something like before. She went closer to see what it was.

"I wouldn't go any closer if I were you."

He said that a little too late as a giant red hand emerged from the wall and tried to grab the level five ESPer. The devil hunter quickly swiped her before the hand got a hold of her. Mikoto panted a little from that encounter. "What the hell was that?"

"A demon barrier. Get too close and you'll regret it."

The auburn haired girl sighed. "Guess we're not leaving for a while."

Dante nodded. "Not until we have Riley and your friend back." Dante started to walk. "Come on, we only have one way to go."

The shock princess turned around and saw a thick mist where the entrance was. "Hey this wasn't here before."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to this sort of thing sooner or later." The devil hunter said as he walked into the mysterious mist with Mikoto following behind him. As they were walking, Dante saw what a dump this place was. He can't believe that some people still live out here. What's more not to believe that he found out Mikoto was the third strongest ESPer in the entire city. He chuckled a bit as he thought about that fact again.

The electric ESPer caught him. "What you laughing about?"

Dante stopped his chuckling. "Oh nothing. Just thinking how a twerp like you is the third strongest in this entire city."

"Hey I worked hard on becoming a level five so you better show me some respect now."

The white haired hunter stifled a laugh. "Yeah right. The day I show respect for a kid is the day I win a life time supply of pizza." Mikoto glared at the man with daggers in her eyes. The two continued to walk the abandoned streets until Dante spoke up. "So what is skillout anyway?"

"Skillout is made out of people who are level zero. What they lack in power they make up for various strategies they can use against us."

"So in other words, they're just humans with too much time on their hands. Am I right?"

Mikoto had a worried look. "You're not going to kill them are you?"

"No. I'll beat the shit out of them but not kill them."

The shock princess was slightly relieved to hear that but still questioned his methods. Even so, he wouldn't kill someone from skillout. Speaking of which, they were in deep in skillout territory so why hasn't one come out and made trouble yet. In fact they haven't seen a single person upon arriving here.

"So you've noticed."

Mikoto looked at Dante with a confused look on her face. "We should've encountered someone by now but haven't. It's either they've been all killed or they've been captured by our enemy."

"But what would demons want with level zeros?"

"Don't know or maybe they'll serve as snacks for demons. Either way, only way to find out is to go to that factory."

The shock princess really hoped Dante was kidding on the snacks part. They walked a bit until Mikoto saw something strange. It looked like some kind a sphere with glass windows on each side hovering above them. Small bits of fire flared up beneath the sphere. They burned out quickly and left behind some kind of message. Both of them read the message.

_Only those who have the power of the heavens can change the space around them. Those who do not are doomed to wander for eternity._

"What does that mean?" Mikoto exclaimed. "Power of the heavens? So it expects us to have the power of god. What a joke." She started to walk away from the message. The electomaster stopped and turned around to see that Dante was not moving. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet already?"

"No. Just go already, I'll catch up with you later."

Mikoto just shrugged and left him behind. The devil hunter just calmly stood where he was. After five minutes have passed, he heard footsteps behind him. The footsteps quick picked up pace and ran towards him. "I see you're back. Did you take a wrong turn?"

"What turn? I didn't even make a turn. What the hell happen here?"

"Answers in the message."

Mikoto let a frustrated groan and took another look at the message. No matter how many times she read it, she just couldn't see the answer. Sparks were coming out the girl now as she grew more frustrated by the second. "Ahh I can't make heads or tails of this damn thing!" she looked at the sphere above. To let out some anger, she charged up her electricity into her hand and let it out on the sphere. The object more likely absorbed Mikoto's attack. It then glowed a bright light as the ground beneath began to shake violently. The shock princess stumbled on the ground. "What's going on? Is it an earthquake?"

The shaking stopped and the glow faded within the sphere. It then let out a trail light shooting to the left. Dante shook his head and walked past the confused girl. "If you're down playing now, get a move on."

"Hey wait!" Mikoto stood up. "What happened?"

Dante didn't say anything and head out where the trail was. Just as he was about to head out, another demon wall appeared and blocked his path as well as the other ways. Dante expected this while Mikoto was confused to what was going on. "Seems we're going to have company."

Just as he said, several hands with claws came out. Bodies started to come out of the building as well and landed on the ground. They looked humanoid enough or at least their bodies. Their heads were an arrow shaped pointed down with one eye on either side. One of them flicked their hand and stone projectiles flew out. Mikoto was able to avoid them and delivered a counter attack by shooting out a lightning bolt at several of them. She was surprised how easily beaten they were but that was few and there were much more to go. Some of them jumped and tried to attack the level five but she easily sent electricity to their way.

Dante was having no trouble with these demons either. He shot them with his pistols and each hit delivered an instant kill. Some of these demons fired their projectiles but the devil hunter shot them as well. He took one quick look to see how the girl was doing. He smiled as she took out more of these guys. After Dante and Mikoto took out the last of them, the devil hunter put his guns away as the walls began to break. He resumed walking where the sphere was telling them to go with Mikoto walking behind him.

"Those demons seemed weaker than the ones we fought before."

"They weren't even fun to begin with but it does show we're on the right track."

The level five didn't say anything and just walked behind him. The trail they followed led to another sphere that seemed inactivated. "Come on another one!" Mikoto shouted.

"Calm down. Try hitting it with your power like you did last time."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Mikoto huffed and sent another bolt of electricity to the sphere. The same result happened. The sphere glowed, the ground shook and a trail was left for them to follow. "Power of the heavens can only change…oh wait I think got it now. Power of the heavens mean like the sky and lighting strikes down on the earth as if it came from the heavens. Now it makes sense now." She laughed nervously.

"I'm surprise it took you this long to figure it out."

"What and you knew all along what that message meant?" Dante smiled. "You did didn't you! And you didn't tell me?!"

"I have to admit, it was funny to see you to lose your cool when you couldn't figure out a simple riddle. I'm guessing you don't have much patience."

Mikoto growled. "Whatever, let's just go." As expected, the read barrier showed up again and the demons made a return. Both Mikoto and Dante made quick work of them once again. The walls disappeared and walked where the trail was leading them. While walking toward what they expect to be another trap by the demons, Mikoto still had some questions left unanswered.

"So after this when is over, what you going to do next?"

"Leave this place and get my money from the guy who hired me."

"I'll bet you'll be happy to see your friends again huh."

"Some not so much."

They continued to walk for a while longer until the level five had another question. "Why are you hunting demons in the first place? You have a reason right?"

Dante stopped walking and turned around to face the younger girl. "I'm just here to help you out. I'm not your friend and what my reason is, is none of your business got it."

"Y-Yeah…" The devil hunter continued to walk. Mikoto hasn't seen a side that from him before. The sound of his voice was different when she asked that question. She decided not ask that question again or at least until she can ask it when there was a better time. Some time later, they found the third sphere. The electric ESPer fired at it again and the ground shook once more. This time the demon walls didn't show up this time. Mikoto took it as a good sign while Dante thought something was up. They followed the trail once more until they reached the end. Both of them emerged from the mist and ended up in front of the factory in the middle of the night.

"How did we end up here? Last time I checked, we weren't even close to the factory and it was day when we went in the mist. Nothing is making sense here!"

Dante sighed in frustration. "To you maybe. Remember, you're dealing with shit here you can't explain by any normal means."

"I'm still trying to get used to this whole supernatural fiasco here."

The white haired man scoffed and walked up to the gate. Another demon wall had appeared but this time it was a blue color. "Well that's to be expected."

Mikoto was confused. "I don't get it? It's the same as the other barriers but it's different color. What does that mean?"

"Think of it a physical form that message we read before."

Bits of fire flared up in the air now and spelled out a message. _Offer the treasure that one of the two of the guardians may have to the gate or none shall pass._

"Two guardians huh? Well this should be interesting." Dante said with excitement in his voice.

"But it said only one of them has what we need." Mikoto stated.

"Then I guess we'll split up from here on out. This road branches out in two ways so well pick which one."

"And how do you plan to decide which road to take."

"Easy." Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Which side?"

"You mean the coin or the directions?"

"Just choose."

Mikoto sighed heavily. "Fine. If it's heads, I'll go left. Right if it's tails."

Dante nodded and flipped the coin in the air. Soon as it came down onto his hand, he slammed it on the top of his other hand. He uncovered his hand and coin came up tails. "Guess you're going right."

"And you're going left."

Dante walked past the younger without looking back. Mikoto did the same thing and didn't look back. She thought about what the devil hunter said earlier, on how she was much stronger then she let other people believe. She continued to walk down her path until it lead her to an open area with damaged walls surrounding it. The shock princess looked around to see if that "treasure" the message said was here but couldn't find it or the guardian that had the treasure. She was about to go back but heard laughter coming from all around her.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to fly."

Mikoto instantly knew who that voice belonged to. Just hearing that voice made her seethe with anger. She was right. A figure jumped out from the top of one of buildings and landed across from her. "Kurumi." She said with venom dripping in her voice. She saw a familiar green band that the other girl wore on her right shoulder. "That band doesn't belong to you!"

Kurumi checked her arm and giggled. "Looks good on me huh? Look at me, I'm a member of judgment now and my target is Misaka Mikoto. Level Five ESPer, third strongest. Her crime…toying with a girl's heart and not deserving such love. Orders to kill have been acknowledged."

Mikoto could feel the demon girl's power pulsate through the air. Sparks began to appear all over and looked more intense than usual. This was the second match and this time, only one can be the victor.

**B**

Dante followed his own path which leads him to an empty lot. He heard crazed laughter coming from around the air. Young teen emerged from one of the building and from what Dante could see in his eyes, he figured this guy wasn't right in the head. "So I guess you're one of the guardians that sign said huh."

The other guy just laughed. "Yeah you can say that and I'm guessing you're that demon hunting guy that's been a pain in our asses for a while now. I can't wait to your blood flow onto the ground from you cold dead corpse."

He charged toward Dante with his arms crossed. The devil hunter pulled out his guns and shot a couple of bullets at him but a small sound could be heard as the bullets hit his arms. His opponent jumped and extended his arms. Dante backed up before his opponents arms could reach him but he felt something like a blade. He pulled out his own sword and pointed at his foe. Both of them stared down at each other before charging at each other.


	13. Hack and Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Twelve: Hack and Slash

(Prove whose blade is stronger)

10:47 PM

The battle between Dante and Shisui had started. Both fighters charged at each other with their weapons ready to deal serious damage. The only problem was that Shisui was attacking with his bare arms but the devil hunter already suspected that something was up. Just before the battle, he fired a couple of bullets at him but they were cut down the middle by something sharp. He could see that the guy had a weapon on him so the devil hunter came to one conclusion: this guy's ESPer power has something to do with blades. As his sword made contact with both of Shisui's arms, he wasn't far off. He heard his sword hit something and it wasn't bone. Dante jumped back while his opponent did the same.

"Hellva sword you got there. Most of them would've been chopped by now. Not to mention I'm digging the guard. I'm guessing that sword must've bathed in gallons worth of blood."

"_What is it with this guy and blood?" _Dante long ago gave up on figuring out opponents like him. He attacked his opponent again by swinging his sword from above only to be blocked yet again but this time Shisui didn't use one of his arms. In fact it look liked he didn't block it at all. Next thing he knew, Dante felt multiple slashes all over his torso. He flew back as blood fell onto the ground. The devil hunter landed on the ground still standing. He panted heavily _"Damn what the hell was that?"_

Shisui laughed at he saw his opponent injured by his attack. "Nice huh. My power isn't restricted to just my limbs. I can pretty much slash you anywhere at any time. That's the great thing about my power. I call it Psycho Cutter. Get it?" A couple of more slashes attacked the injured half demon. "The fun part about my power is that I can make these blades small enough to cut you at a cellular level but where the fun in that?" He saw his opponent stand up. "I personally think a fight is more fun if the prey fights back."

"For once I agree. A fight is boring without something at stake like a life." Dante pointed his sword at Shisui. "A fight to the death can make things a bit more interesting. You'll entertain me, won't you?"

The psycho ESPer laughed maniacally. "Joy! I rarely get the chance to meet someone who faces his death. Come on devil hunter, let's play our game!" He charge to Dante with both of his arms crossed. Dante blocked the attack with his sword but Shisui kicked him at the side with his power. The devil hunter evaded the kick at the last second and did a counter attack by swinging his sword at his side but was blocked by one of Shisui's blades. He gritted his teeth and swung his sword the other way and tried to hit him at that angle but was blocked again by Shisui's arm. "Give up. Any bladed weapon you use and can easily counter it. Even those guns can't do any harm to me. I'm invincible!"

Dante disengaged and jumped up. "You know, I really hate it when people talk more than I do." He pulled out his pistols. "And just so you know everything has a weak point and I'm about to prove that." Mysterious red and white lighting began to appear on his arms and his guns.

"Eh the hell are you doing?" He got his answer by Dante shooting at him again. "I told you your guns won't-" His blades didn't work this time as they hit their target. Shisui hit the ground hard. He quickly stood up and was now confused of the attack that hit him. "How the hell did that happen? My blades are supposed to cut anything so why the fucking hell didn't it work?"

"Told you. No matter how powerful the person is, there's always a weak point. Most enemies I face I would just put a bullet in their head. Ever since I came to this city, you ESPer demons are a bit harder to kill. You have the power of a demon but the mentally of a human. Mostly when a human becomes a demon, they lose all sense of humanity but you guys…you guys still retain your humanity or in your case your insanity."

"Are you saying you're missing the demons you used to slaughter with ease?"

Dante shook his head. "No quite the opposite actually. If there's one thing I like, it's the challenge each job has. It's kinda like a video game. Once you beat it, you only want to beat it again on a harder difficulty."

The psychotic ESPer cackled. "So you want thing to be harder now eh? Ok I can manage that." A surge of demonic energy began to surround Shisui." Since you like a tough challenge, I'll make sure this fight is like a boss fight." The demonic aura completely enveloped Shisui. When it cleared, a demon took place where Shisui was. The demonic form was bigger. The demon was standing on hind legs. On its back was blade like quills curved down. His claws were also in the form of blades. "Just remember, in this form I'm far more dangerous. Let me give a demonstration." He threw out his arms like he meant to do something. Few seconds past and suddenly all of the abandoned buildings surrounding them were cut apart. "See. In this form I'm twice as powerful. I could've done this to you but I want to see your blood drip from my very claws."

The devil hunger smiled. "Well then, make things a bit more interesting for me in this form."

The demon laughed and jumped high in the air. He spun his whole body and descended at a high velocity towards Dante. He evaded the attack but Shisui wasn't done yet. He spun in place for a second before he rolled away and tuned toward Dante.

"Give me a break." He blocked the rolling attack with his sword. "If all you can do is just roll around like some demonic hedgehog then this is disappointing." Dante added force behind his sword and pushed back the demon. Shisui flew back a bit but landed on his feet." Honestly, all of your other friends seemed more threating than you."

That struck a nerve. "How dare you insult me! I'm considered to be one of the strongest in this whole deal. I'll show you what happens when you underestimate me!" Five crescent like blades appeared before the demon and spun at a fast speed. "Try to dodge this! Psycho Cycle!" The five blades launched towards the devil hunter.

Dante smiled. He deflected the first blade with rebellion then sidestepped to evade the second blade. The devil hunter jumped into the air to avoid the third blade. He saw the last two heading toward him. Dante caught the last two with his sword. The white haired spun his body while in the air and sent the last two blades back their master. That tactic didn't work as the demon cut his own attack down. "Fool! Like that would work on-" He didn't finished his sentence as Shisui felt a powerful pierce into his side. "AHHHHHHH!" He looked at the wound and saw it was the devil hunter's sword. "How?! How did this happen?!"

"Easy." Dante pulled out his guns and shot the demon repeatedly. Few seconds passed and now it seemed a storm of bullets were fired from the guns. When the firing stopped, Dante checked the damage he did. He was impressed the bastard was still alive despite having sword in his side and endured a hailstorm of bullets. "Damn. You're one tough bastard."

Shisui panted heavily. "How? How can you get pass my Psycho Cutter? It was supposed to be my ultimate defense. So how can you do this me?!"

"Simple really. I'm just better then you."

That did it. Shisui was blinded by his own anger now. "No one is better than me! I killed countless of people to get where I am now! You nothing compared to me! You hear me, nothing!" He pulled out the sword from his side and charged toward Dante. "I'll rip the flesh off your bones!" The demon attacked with both of his claws. However Shisui's attack was blocked by Dante. "What the hell are those things?"

The devil hunter smiled. "Your demise." Dante blocked the attack with two different colored serrated scimitars. One was blue while the other was a reddish orange. Dante force the demon to step back and left him an opening. He combined the two ends which looked like heads. He slashed Shisui upwards and into the air. Dante jumped with him and started to swing both swords on the demon. Shisui felt wind tearing him apart and at the same time, searing hot flames cutting into him. To end of this attack, Dante cycled downwards with his attacks and brought down his opponent. Dante spun his swords together and a fire vortex appeared.

"Ashes to ashes"

The devil jumped into the air and spun the swords above the demon. An even larger fire tornado appeared and engulfed the two of them.

"Dust to Dust."

The large fire tornado disappeared and Dante landed on the demon that was burned to a crisp. It wheezed. "Beaten…by…someone…like…you? Impossible"

"Impossible is what I do." Shisui took his last breathe and didn't breathe again. Flame shot out of his body and Dante jumped off before he was burned. The fire went on for a few minutes until the body was completely gone. Dante sighed heavily. "Well that's that."

"Look brother, Dante used us again."

"Yes and after a very long time."

"Hey I thought I told you two to shut up."

"I cannot understand what he is saying. Do you know Agni?"

"I do not. He is speaking in a language I never heard before."

"_Right…I'm speaking in Japanese now. They can't understand what I'm saying. Maybe I can make them understand another way." _Dante clinked their head together.

"Ow" They both said together.

"I'm guessing he wants us to stop talking now."

"That's what I was just thinking."

They didn't talk again. "Now then…" He walked up to his discarded sword and put away Agni and Rudra. He retrieved his sword and put it over his shoulder. "Well in events like these, there's usually something to gain but I'm not seeing anything which could only mean one thing…"

**A/N: I would like to thank TonyRedGrave1999 for reminding me about Dante's charge shot. That completely left my mind when I wrote up his last fight.**


	14. Inner Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Thirteen: Inner Hell

(Face your innermost guilt)

10:47 PM

Around the same time as Dante's battle, Mikoto faced off against Kurumi. This was the same person who took her friend Kuroko and defeated the railgun with ease. That was their first meeting. This second meeting will determine who lives and who dies. Both girls had goals of their own but there is one common interest. Both goals have to do with Kuroko. Both girls want to save Kuroko but in their own way. Demonic energy began to flow out of the demon girl's body while intense sparks appeared from Mikoto's body. Anger was clearly shown in the shock princess' eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for taking away Kuroko."

Kurumi just laughed at what Mikoto said. "Did you forget what happened last time we've met? I've beaten you once and after this fight, I'll kill you."

"Not this time. I'll beat you and take back Kuroko!"

"Sorry but little Kuro-chan belongs to me and besides you don't even deserve her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why would poor little Kuro-chan go back to you? You are a plague to her. You do nothing but cause her suffering. Besides why would I let her go back to a person who hides secrets from the very girl who pours her heart out?"

"What do you mean secrets?"

"Oh I know everything about you rail bitch. Even the details you wouldn't tell Kuro-chan. On how you were part of an experiment to make the strongest level five ESPer into a level six."

That got Mikoto's attention. "Kuroko didn't have anything to do with that! There was no reason for me to tell her!"

"Bullshit! This is how you treat the girl who treats you like a queen. She had every right to know or were those freaks of science you call sisters more important?"

"Don't you dare call them freaks!"

"Oh right I forgot" Kurumi laughed. "They were all slaughtered like the experimental lambs they were." She looked at the shock princess and saw that she was getting very angry with sparks coming out of her more furiously. "Tell me this, who was more important: your so called sisters or Kuroko?"

"Both are important to me."

"Again that's bullshit. You already made your decision."

Mikoto gritted her teeth. "Look you have no idea what kind of hell I had to go through! I had to watch them get killed and for what? Just to make Accelerator a bit stronger. Kuroko didn't need to know about it because it didn't concern her at all. It was my battle, my problem, my own HELL!"

"Is that so?" A bright red flash of light consumed the demon girl's body. When it disappeared, she was now in her demon form. "Let me show you what your own hell looks like." All of her mouths opened up and emitted a high pitch sound from each mouth. Mikoto covered her ears while cringing in pain and fell to her knees. "It's too late. Once this sound enters your ears, it's too late."

The level five ESPer tried to press her hands against her ears as hard as she could but the high pitch sound continued to enter in her ears. "Make it stop. Make it stop now!" suddenly the noise stopped and the auburn haired girl opened her eyes only to see pitch black darkness all round her. "Hey where am I? Hello?" Her voice echoed into the vast emptiness. Something else echoed as well. It sounded like a gun shot and something wet sounding came after. The sound came around in all directions. Mikoto ran to wherever that sound came from. To her, it felt like she was going nowhere. That is until she saw a body lying on the floor. When she got a better a look she gasped in shock, terror and surprise. It was one of her sisters lying dead cold on the floor with a large pool of blood surrounding the body.

"No, no."

More shot rang through the empty space and sounded like they were being deflected. Suddenly Mikoto was seeing every one of her sisters being slaughtered around her. Their blood spilled everywhere until the floor around her was covered in red. It was like a bad nightmare that Mikoto had to relive all over again. She saw countless bodies of her sisters lying around her. The short haired girl then heard footsteps approaching her. They were sounding louder with each and every step. The level five ESPer's eyes widened with fear when she saw the strongest level five ESPer of Academy City.

"Tch what a bunch of weaklings. They aren't even worth my time." He looked at Mikoto. "I hope you'll provide me some entertainment. These worthless dolls weren't even fun."

The electric ESPer just stared at Accelerator with fear before she just ran away from. She ran over the bodies of her dead sisters. Her breathes were short and desperate as she ran as hard and fast as she could to get away from the insane ESPer. Mikoto stopped to catch her breath. She looked around to see that the sea of blood and bodies were no longer around. The elecromaster sighed in relief but her nightmare wasn't over yet.

"Onee-sama…"

Mikoto looked up in front of her and saw Kuroko. "Kuroko!" Auburn haired girl felt relief and happiness swell up inside of her and ran toward her friend for a hug. "Kuroko, I'm so glad you're alright. Come on let's get out of here." She walked past her friend but she wasn't following. She turned around as she wondered what was wrong with her friend. "Kuroko?"

"Onee-sama, why haven't you returned my feelings for you?"

"Feelings? Kuroko we don't have time for that now."

Mikoto saw the anger shown on her friend's face. "You always don't have time for me. I show my love for you every day and you blow it off with a shock. You keep hanging out with that guy and you pay more attention to him more than me!"

The electric ESPer never saw Kuroko act this way before. "Kuroko…" Mikoto tried to reach out for her friend but she felt something sharp go by her cheek. She checked her cheek and found out she was bleeding. Mikoto took another look at Kuroko and saw she had several needles in her hand.

"I'm sick and tired of this. I'm tired of waiting so long for you to return my feelings. I'm sick of how you treat me when I show you my love for you. As of now you're no longer my onee-sama."

Mikoto couldn't help but stare in disbelief on what Kuroko just said. She never expected Kuroko of all people to say those words. "No you're wrong. Kuroko you're a great friend. We counted on each other for a long-" Mikoto didn't finish the rest of her sentence as she felt multiple needles embedding into her body. The pain was swift and Mikoto fell to her knees. She felt more needles embed into her body. Countless were in her back, shoulders, calves, arms, and sides. Soon as her hands were on the floor several more needles were embedded in them. All Mikoto could do was struggle to look at her friend. "Ku…ro…ko…"

"I don't need you anymore. I have a new onee-sama. One who does return my love. Isn't that right, Kurumi onee-sama." She said as she turned around.

The level five ESPer looked in horror when she saw Kurumi behind Kuroko and wrapped her arms around the pig tailed girl. "Yes of course my little Kuro-chan. I'll treat you so much better than this rail bitch."

Kurumi turned Kuroko's head towards her own and began to close the distance of their lips. Mikoto couldn't do anything but watch Kuroko embrace her enemy. "Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko!"

"Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko…"

Mikoto kept saying her friends over and over while her eyes let out tears. While everything she heard and experience felt real, it was all in her mind. Her real body was still kneeling down on her knees with the tears still coming out. In front of her was Kurumi still in her demon. She laughed. "Behold the power Mind Hell. It's a mixture of my own power and my demon power. Once these high pitch noises enter my opponent's ears, they are to suffer to whatever they consider their worst fear and what fears they hold deepest in their own mind. Right now I'm guessing you're seeing where dear little Kuro-chan declared her love for me." She continued to hear Mikoto say Kuroko's name over and over. "That's right; Kuro-chan belongs to me now. Now and forever." She laughed. "This is one hell that shall be eternal for you as you relive your fears over and over. Something fitting for someone like you."

Back into Mikoto's mind, she was overcome with despair. She lost Kuroko. She lost the only person who understood her. Kuroko was the only person who didn't treat her like she was a level five. Sure she bugged her every now and then but at the end of the day, they were still close friends. Maybe close wasn't the right word for her kouhai. She knew Kuroko's feelings were more than just friendship. Even still, Kuroko was the first true friend she made.

"_Onee-sama…"_ Mikoto looked up to see Kuroko again but this time she looked like a ghost. _"Onee-sama…"_ She just smiled and disappeared. The level five ESPer shook her head. The whole reason she was here was to save her friend. Mikoto gritted her teeth. The reason she saw Kuroko smile was because she knew she was on her way. "Hold on Kuroko…" Sparks started to emit from her body. _"It's all in your head; it's all in your head. This isn't real. This isn't REAl!"_ Soon a blinding blue light engulfed her body.

The same thing was happening to her real body outside her mind. "No way! She can't break out of my spell!" The same light engulf Mikoto's body and blasted Kurumi off the ground. She hit the ground hard with a thud. The demon girl struggled to stand up and when she did, Kurumi saw that Mikoto had broken through her spell. "There's no way you could've broke through. How the hell did you do it?!"

The level five ESPer just looked at her hand for one second and then looked at her foe. "Easy, a cheap parlor trick like yours won't work on me anymore." Suddenly her arm was covered with electricity and it seemed stronger than before.

"Bah who cares how you broke through. All that matters now is that I'll-AHH!" Kurumi was sent hurdling toward a wall due to a strong attack from Mikoto. Kurumi emerge from the wall and glared at her opponent. _"What the hell? Her_ _attacks didn't do crap last time. So why are they working now?" _

"I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive those who hurt my friends!" Large streams of lightning bolts came rushing out of Mikoto's body and hit Kurumi at full force. She could see the attack had quite the effect on the demon.

Kurumi tipped over a little until she regained her composure. "You fucking-Ah!" Another powerful bolt of electricity hit her square in the chest. The attack manged to her back a couple of feet. Kurumi was feeling agitated. _"How the hell is she hurting me? Her attacks didn't so shit last time so why are they hurting me now?" _The demon girl's eyes widened. _"Could it be that she was holding back her power? No way. She can't be that powerful from the start."_ Another thought crossed her mind. _"Was it because she was with Kuro-chan? Is that why held back?_

"Let me show you…" Lightning streams began to surround Mikoto body. "The power of what Academy City's third powerful level five Railgun can do!" A flurry of electrical attacks began to strike the demon girl. Ranging from large powerful electrical blasts to small yet fast mini blasts that hit their target. Kurumi felt that each hit was more powerful than the last. She couldn't do anything to block these attacks. She tried to put her arms in front of her but that proved unless.

The demon girl couldn't figure out what's making this attacks hurt more than they should. Then she saw it. It was a second but in that one second; Kurumi saw the strong resolve in Mikoto's eyes. _"Impossible. How can she be stronger than me? This isn't how it was suppose end! I was supposed to be with Kuro-chan!" _The relentless attacks stopped. Kurumi's body was scorched by the electrical attacks. This was her chance to counter attack but something was wrong. _"My mouths. They aren't working?" _Then Kurumi saw her opponent flip a coin in the air. She knew what was coming next. _"Oh this is going to hurt…"_

Soon as the coin came down, a simple flick of her thumb made the coin turn into a large and powerful electrical attack. The attack came at Kurumi at full force and made contact. The result was a large explosion with dust and debris scattering everywhere as the after effect. When it cleared, Kurumi was deeply embedded into the wall. She couldn't move an inch. The demon girl groaned in pain. Her vision was blurry but could've sworn that Mikoto was running towards her. "Now here's something to think about! If I can send a coin with that much power behind it, imagine what would happen if I did the same thing to something close to a human!" Mikoto formed a fist and it was charged with her power. With one final yell, Mikoto punched Kurumi square in the face. Now this attack was even larger than the last one. Kurumi was sent crashing through several buildings with a huge amount of force. Parts of building came flying out in every direction. Once everything was cleared, Kurumi was seen laying on a large piece of one of building slanted.

"D-Damn it all…" A bright light emitted from her body and now she returned to her human form.

Kurumi heard footsteps approaching her now. She saw the Mikoto also taken damage from her attack. She was panting heavily. The level five ESPer took the armband that was around Kurumi's upper arm. "You lose. Now give me back Kuroko!"

Before Kurumi could speak, she felt several spears pierce through her body. She coughed up blood and both her and Mikoto looked up to where the spears came from. "Poor little Kurumi-chan. You had your second chance but lost it. Sorry but failure isn't accepted here hee hee hee hee."

"Who or what is that?" Mikoto asked in bewilderment.

"Master…Peteano…"

The clown laughed again. "It's disappointing, so very very disappointing indeed that you lost to your target. I had such high hopes, so very very high indeed. I'd say out of the all the people on our side, you were my favorite but your usefulness is at an end." He could see that Kurumi was struggling to keep her eyes open. "You know Kurumi-chan; before you go I would like to show a little something. It's dear so very very dear indeed." Peteano reached into his sleeve and pulled out something that looked like a locket." Before you go, I wanted you to see this. Does this look familiar to you? No? Then allow me to explain. We did some research on your background and about your love. We all know how you killed her because you thought she was cheating on you but you couldn't be more far from the truth. So very very far indeed."

Kurumi struggled to speak. "The…hell…do…you…mean?"

The clown giggled. "hee hee hee. What I mean is that she didn't cheat on you in the first place. The reason why she was seeing that man in the first place was because he specializes in making such beautiful lockets and necklaces however they cost quite a bit so she had to work at a few jobs. This very locket right here was to be your anniversary gift and inside was a silver ring. She probably wanted to propose to you." He tossed the locket to the ground. Peteano could see the surprise look on Kurumi's face. "You killed the one woman you loved and funny enough, it was on the very anniversary she was supposed to give you your present. We didn't bother telling you this but since you're close to dying, might as well tell you now." He looked at Mikoto. "And don't worry about your friend. She's being behaving well, so very very well indeed. Hee hee hee. You'll get to see her soon enough plus some other very exciting surprises within as well." Peteano vanished without a trace.

Mikoto picked up the locket and opened it to reveal a silver ring inside. She heard crying behind her and turned around. The eletromaster saw tears coming out of the demon girl's eyes. "Kurumi?"

Kurumi continued to shed tears. "Damn it. Just damn it. They knew all this time." Mikoto tried to reach out but the flames began to appear on Kurumi's body. "Promise me this Railgun, save Kuro-chan."

"I will."

"Also one lasts thing, what does the locket say."

Mikoto checked the locket. "It says together forever."

Kurumi gave out a pained laugh. "Figures. Where I'm going, I'll never be ever to see her again. If demons exist then there must a heaven and hell." She looked up at the night sky and saw the countless stars. _"Yukiko, I know it's too late but I'm sorry…"_ With that last thought, Kurumi vanished along with the fire.

Mikoto didn't know how to feel about this victory. It felt hollow. However what she didn't like the most was that these demons knew the full truth about Kurumi's past and didn't say anything about it. She set the locket at the base where Kurumi once was and left.

**B**

11: 27 PM

Mikoto made it to the gate where she saw Dante waiting for her. "Damn. What kind of party were you having? I could see you lightning where I was walking not to mention a couple of explosions." He noticed that the younger girl didn't reply. "Hey what happened over there?"

Mikoto looked at the devil hunter. "Hey Dante, tell me this. Do demons have fun toying with emotions?"

He sighed. "They sure do. They think it's a fun game to play."

The level five ESPer clenched her fist. They saw a hand emerge from the demon wall and shatter. "How did that happen?"

"Guess you must've brought the intended item we needed."

"But I didn't…" She looked at the arm band. "Figures it would be Kuroko's armband. Let's go."

Mikoto walked into the courtyard of the factory. "Rushing in there with no idea on how many enemies there may be in that factory. Heh my kind of girl. Too bad she's in middle school." Dante walked into the courtyard also and the gates shut behind him.

**B**

Deep within the factory, an opponent like no other was waiting for the two rescuers. "I knew this idea was shit but on the bright side, at least I'll have a chance to fight the son of Sparta. If I can't make that bastard pay for what he has done then his kin will have to pay for him." The figure turned to two young girls suspended in different colored spheres. "You two aren't worth this much trouble, well one of you at least. Now then, let us begin this last stretch."

**A/N: Yeah sorry this was a bit late. I had a rough time on how to start this chapter. I knew how the middle and the end were going but I was drawing blanks on the beginning. I had to rewrite a couple of times. Anyway again sorry for the delay.**


	15. Fated Findings

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Fourteen: Fated Findings

(Reunite with the lost ones)

11:34 PM

The courtyard was silent. Only the wind could be heard as Mikoto and Dante entered the abandoned factory where both Riley and Kuroko are being held captive. The inside of the factory was like a maze as Mikoto was looked around every door.

"Hey calm down. They're not going to move them every five seconds."

Mikoto slammed another door shut. "I just want to find Kuroko and you still have find Riley. The longer we're in here, the worse our chances are in here."

Dante just chuckled a bit and walked past the younger girl. "You act like that and you're gonna get killed in no time."

The electromaster closely followed the devil hunter. "This may be easy for you but ever since this whole thing started, it's been one weird trip after another."

"Jeez a girl I know younger then you took this demon business better."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and besides the whole ESPer demon scenario is new to me but I'm not complaining. Ever heard the phrase expect the unexpected?"

They continue to search the corridors and rooms as they walked along. During all of this, Mikoto couldn't help but remember the words that Kurumi spoke to her. What was more important to her: her sisters or her relationship with Kuroko? Both were important to her but it was agonizing to choose which one. The more she thought about it, the harder it was to concept it. That's when she thought up a way. After all of this is over, after she rescued Kuroko, she was going to tell her everything so there would be no secrets. Now that she thought about, keeping the plan a secret from her friend may have done more harm than good.

After look checking out another group doors, both Mikoto and Dante caught a break. Or more like it was something that Dante found out. "Hold up."

"What is it?"

"We've looked everywhere. We've checked every door and we haven't found shit right?"

"Yeah? What are you getting it? We basically searched the entire place."

"And that's where your wrong." A bright flash of light came out of nowhere and now the devil hunter was wearing a weird looking backpack shaped like a skull with two long protrusions on either side. He jumped high into the air and the protrusions popped out. Dante pulled out to what seemed like sword like weapons that was covered in a red light. He threw six of those swords in a square shape into the floor.

"_Where are those things coming from anyway?" _

Dante landed with back behind the swords impaled into the ground. "At first if you can't find something that is in front of you…" He clapped his hands twice and all of the swords exploded and left an opening in the floor. "Then try looking what's beneath." The backpack vanished and was replaced with his sword.

"There's a stairway. How did you-"

"I've been at this game for a long time. It doesn't take much to figure out some things."

The duo descended down the stairs. The deeper they went, the more chills Mikoto was feeling. It didn't help either that there were red candles slowly melting on the sides of the walls. Not only that, her heart rate was going up. Soon they reached a large metal door and Dante opened the door slowly. The sound it made was loud and creaky. Both of them entered a new a room. There were metal fences on all sides of the wall with stairs leading up to a balcony. Both of them were surprised to find what was on top.

"Kuroko!"

"Riley!"

Both Kuroko and Riley was on top the balcony but they were in large spheres. Kuroko was red sphere while Riley was in a yellow one. All of a sudden the door closed behind them and that same red barrier appeared. Next thing that happened was that the same demons they fought before appeared once again. Dante pulled out his guns while sparks were coming out of the level five ESPer. "Hold on a minute. I'll deal with these guys. You go on ahead and save your friend. I'm she's waited long enough."

"But-"

"No worries. I'll cover you. Now move!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She bolted to the stairway but a couple of demons showed up in front of her but they were dealt with quickly by a couple of shots. She looked back for just a second and saw Dante shooting down the demons like they were nothing. Mikoto started to run up stairs but more of the demons appeared both in front of her and behind. "Out of my way!" She sent an electric bolt on both demons and they fell off the stairs. She ran as fast as she could to reach her friend. After one more encounter with the demons, she finally made it the balcony. She could still hear Dante shooting what was left of the demons.

She slowly walked up to spheres. Both girls were floating in them and she was glad that Kuroko was still in her school uniform. She took a look at Riley's sphere. No doubt this was the girl who disappeared. She wondered what she had to do with all of the demon business. Suddenly the arm band she was carrying was beginning to glow. She saw a few cracks on the sphere that Kuroko was in. All of a sudden the sphere shattered and the younger girl fell onto the floor. "Kuroko!" She ran up to her kouhai to see if she was ok. After checking her, she smiled that there wasn't any damage.

Not long after Kuroko began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. "O-nee…sama?" Once her eyes focused, her face brightened up and hugged her love interest. "Onee-sama!" She hugged the other girl tightly as if she didn't want to let go of the other girl for the rest of her life. "I knew you would be my knight in shining armor coming to rescue her princess. I'm so glad you're here!"

Mikoto laughed. "Usually I hit you on the head when you say stuff like that but I'll let it slide this time." She said as she petted the other girl's head.

"What happened to Kurumi? If you're here, that means you beat her right?"

Mikoto looked down a bit. Kuroko saw this and didn't know why her onee-sama looked sad. "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later when we get out of here. Right now we're close to finishing the job." She removed the armband and handed it to Kuroko. "This belongs to you."

Kuroko's eyes brightened. "Oh thank you onee-sama!" Kuroko happily put the arm band on. "I'm so glad you brought it back to me."

"Yeah well I had to go through a lot of trouble getting that back. I went through even more just to rescue you."

"How about I make it up to you. It includes us, a bed and-"

TWACK!

Mikoto hit the younger girl on the. "Ok that one, I won't slide." Even though she said that, she was glad Kuroko was the same as always.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Both girls turned to see Dante walking up to them. "How long have you been there and what happened to the demons?" Auburn haired girl looked over the balcony and saw what remained of Dante's fight with the demons.

"It was around when she got to the knight of shining armor part. Glad to see you're alright kid."

Both girls stood up. "I never thought I'd be glad to see you." Kuroko said.

"Likewise." Dante walked past the girls and stood in front of Riley's sphere. "So here you are Riley." He held out his hand. He barely touched the sphere. Now he just needed to figure out how to get the girl out of there. Then something began glow. He saw that the necklace she was wearing was glowing. He also noticed the same glow that was coming out of his jacket pocket. He pulled out the ring Mr. Carmile gave to him.

"What's that?" Mikoto asked.

"Maybe the only way to break Riley out of this thing."

Soon cracks appeared on the sphere and it shattered just like Kuroko's. Dante quickly caught the girl before she hit the floor. Not long after, she began to stir as well. She opened her eyes slowly to see Dante, Mikoto and Kuroko. "Who are you people?"

"Riley Carmile?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes that's me."

The teleporter smiled. "My name is Shirai Kuroko. I'm with judgment and we had a case that you went missing. This is my lovely onee-sama Misaka Mikoto."

"No way!" Riley went up to Mikoto and held her hands. "Your one of the lucky seven! One of seven level fives of Academy City! It's such an honor to meet you. The railgun herself! Oh I'm sorry if I'm acting like this but-"

"And what am I, chopped liver?"

Riley turned to see Dante. "Who are you?" The devil hunter showed the young girl the ring. "T-That's my dad's ring! My grandpa is the only one who can wear that. Why do you have it?"

"Well that's because…" He handed the ring to Riley. "Your grandpa hired me to find you and take care of the monsters that were after you."

That hit a bell in Riley's head. "That's right! I was being chased by the monsters. I couldn't tell anyone about it because no one would believe me." She began to breathe heavily. "We have to get out of here. They may be on their way here no-" Suddenly the ceiling broke out with a loud explosion following it. Everyone went to the edge of the balcony to see what dropped by. That's when they felt an overwhelming aura. The dust cleared to reveal a demon they've never seen before. "T-That's one of them! One of the monsters!"

"Hey Dante," Mikoto started to speak. "Is that…"

"No. He's the real deal. What you're seeing right now is real demon."

The demon started to laugh. "I guess this was her plan all along. I guess it was worth the lives that were lost. Thank you for getting rid of that troublesome barrier devil hunter or should I say Dante, the son of Sparta."

Both Kuroko and Mikoto were confused what the demon said. _"Son of Sparda?" Who is that?" _They both thought.

"Yeah that's me." He looked at the demon. "Let me guess, you have a beef with my old man don't you?!"

"That and more. You will have to answer your father's actions and I will see it that will happen by my own hands!" He let out a mighty yell and wind started to blow in every direction. "I am Arcrys and I will be the end of you!" He sprouted his wings and took to the air and took out a staff with curved serrated double blades on each end.

"Kuroko, take Riley and get out of here."

"What are you saying onee-sama! I can't leave you here with that thing!"

"She's right. You go too."

Mikoto shook her head. "No. These guys caused Kuroko and Riley pain. I won't allow that to anyone else. This is my fight too."

Kuroko took Riley's hand. "I understand onee-sama. Please come back soon." The two girls vanished and left Mikoto and Dante alone to face the demon.

"You sure about this? This fight is going to be tough." The devil hunter said as he drew his sword out.

"If I can face a giant monster made out of A.I.M waves and win then this guy won't be a problem."

Arcrys laughed. "I'm not as weak as the one's you fought before. This place will be your crypt!"

Dante jumped high towards the demon and made an overhead swing but was blocked by the staff. He sent the devil toward the ground and slammed hard on the floor. The impact left a small crater. "Damn. I don't think I was supposed to land that hard."

Arcrys laughed. "Hey!" He turned to see the level five charging up her attack. "Let's see how you like this!" She sent a large electrical ball towards him. The attack hit but it hit his wings. To her shock, it was like her attack did nothing. "Wait are those wings-"

"Metal? Yes they are and you just made my next attack more lethal!" He opened up his wings. "STEEL RAIN!" He fired countless steel feathers from his wings toward Mikoto. What she didn't expect was the impact those feathers were making on the balcony. The balcony was destroyed with ease and she was falling.

"I got you!" Dante did a last second catch and caught Mikoto just before she hit the ground. He set her down and both looked up at their opponent. "This guys no joke. He's seriously tough."

"Something isn't right."

Dante looked at Mikoto with confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

The balcony was made out steel but his feathers are also made of the same material. Overall they shouldn't be able to do what they did even with the velocity they were going. It's not adding up."

"Don't know if this helps but when he threw me on the ground, my body became heavy all of sudden. I was falling faster than usual and made a crater I shouldn't have."

That's when it occurred to her. Her eyes widened when she discovered this fact. "No. Don't tell me…"

Arcrys laughed. "So you figured it out didn't you? Well you're right! Just as you ESPers have gained demonic powers, we demons have gained ESPer powers and this is my ESPer power known as Weight Down!"

Suddenly it both occurred to Dante and Mikoto that this fight has gotten a lot harder than they thought.

**A/N: Damn, damn, damn, damn! I really hate long breaks when I do stories like these but that's what I get when I do several multi chapter stories at the same time.**


	16. One Still Moment

**A/N: Something to explain here. I've gotten some feedback about the story and I decided to check it out and found out that there were some parts that didn't match up to what's happing right now. That's what I get for not checking for a whole month. Anyway that's just what I wanted to say and I'll work on it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index/Railgun and/or Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful owners.

A Certain Stylish Devil

Chapter Fifteen: One Still Moment

(One second can last forever)

"A demon that has an ESPer power? Well this just got interesting."

"How this interesting?! A normal demon is bad enough but now he has an ESPer power of his own!"

The demon above laughed. "No matter what your thoughts are, you can't win against me! STEEL RAIN!" Arcrys sent a flurry of his feathers at Mikoto and Dante. Both of them barely dodged the attack.

Dante started to shoot at the demon while Mikoto sent another electric attack. Arcrys blocked both attacks with his metal wings. The bullets were deflected while the electric attack was absorbed once again. He again launched his attack with a charge from the electric ESPer's attack. The dodged the attack again. The situation was looking dire for them.

"Whoo talk about a close call." The devil hunter cheered.

"Too close if you ask me." Both of them stood up side by side. "Do you have anything in your bag of tricks to take this guy down?"

"Maybe a few. You?"

"Not so much no." She looked up at Arcrys. "This is bad. We have an enemy who has an aerial advantage with his power not to mention his wings absorb my powers which makes his steel rain attack even more powerful."

Dante smiled. "That's not true. I'm sure you have an attack that can bring this guy down."

A light bulb flashed in Mikoto's head. "I see what you mean but it risky."

The devil hunter smiled. "That's what makes it fun." Dante started to run under the flying demon.

"Ha! If you think that'll save you the-" Another attack hit Arcrys badly and he fell down hard onto the floor. He was on his hands and knees while his wings were touching the ground. Arcrys struggled to get up. _"What kind of an attack was that_?" He looked at Mikoto who took up a stance. _"What did that girl do?"_

"Easy." Dante suddenly showed up in front of the demon while wearing steel gauntlets, a mask, steel boots and back armor. "You can't take strong concentrated attacks and that's your weak point!" He charged up his attack.

"_I can block the attack. I'll have to do is-"_ He was surprise that he couldn't move his wings. _"Why won't they move?!" _His wings were stuck to the ground and couldn't move them one inch. _"How is this possible?!" _Dante kicked above Arcrys' chest. He charged up another attack and punched the side of the demons face. He spun around and charged once again. This time he sent a flurry of powerful kicks onto the demon. Arcrys was groaning in pain and took a few steps back. He can suddenly move his wings again. He roared in anger. "I will not be defeated by a simple half breed and a worthless human!" Arcrys raised his doubled bladed staff. "WIND SHEER!" He swung his staff strongly and a powerful blast of wind came forth. The attack was so fast; it hit its intended target almost instantly and caused dust from the attack covered the area.

"Ha there is no chance that both of them survived that attack. The amount of force behind that attack is so strong it can even cut through steel."

"Guess we're tougher than steel huh?"

Arcrys let out a gasp of surprise when he heard a voice. The dust settled and he was surprised that both of his opponents were still alive. Mikoto rubbed her head. "I can't tell what happ-" she turned her head towards the wall was shocked that part of it was cut clean vertically.

"A second too late and there would've been two of you on the floor." Dante said.

Arcrys growled._ "He momentarily stopped time before my attack made contact. I have to deal with him first before I can kill the girl or I can capture her and we can add one more."_ The demon held out his other hand at the duo.

"What's he doing?" Mikoto asked.

"No clue but better finish him off quickly." Suddenly both of them felt intense pressure on their bodies. It was so strong both of them were forced to the ground with Dante on one knee and Mikoto on all fours. "What the hell is going on?"

"My body feels heavily. I can't move an inch." The electric ESPer said.

Arcrys laughed. "This is another demonstration of my Weight Down. I can't make any living beings heavier with this but it's a different story your surroundings. I can even make the gravity around the two you so heavy, you can't even lift a finger. Try doing that time stopping ability now son of Sparda."

"You said that the gravity is heavy on our area right?"

"So what of it?"

Dante smiled which Mikoto didn't quite get. _"He can still smile at a time like this? We're both going to be killed at this rate."_

"Hey buddy! Look behind ya!"

"I'm not amused by that frivolous joke you half breed scu-AHHH!"

"I told you to look behind ya."

Arcrys flew across the ground and hit the ground hard. The attack released the increased gravity surrounding Mikoto and Dante. Another strong attack hit him on the back resulting cracks coming beneath his body. Mikoto couldn't believe her eyes. Dante was in front of her now and attacking Arcrys. "H-How are there two of you now? What's going on?" She turned to the Dante next to her but he started to disappear. "What's going on here?!"

The demon struggled to stand up. "How? How can there be two of you?!"

Dante chuckled. "It's called element of surprise. Ever heard of it?"

Arcrys growled. _"Element of surprise? What does he mean by that?"_ He figured something out. _"It must've been when the dust from my attack covered the field. He made a copy of himself and the real self must've hidden himself while the copy took his place. I never expected him to come up with this kind of strategy especially when he involved with his teammate."_

"I guess you figured it out on your own."

"Mind telling me what you're going to do next time you do this sort of thing!" The electric ESPer shouted.

"You're still alive aren't you?!" Dante retorted. He turned to his opponent. "Now then, where were we?" He swapped his gauntlet armor for rebellion. Arcrys started to move but Dante intercepted. "Not this time." He snapped his fingers.

In Mikoto's eyes, Dante became unbelievably fast. He was swinging his sword everywhere onto the other demon. There was one attack she could've sworn that Dante stabbed the guy a million times. He was fast. Very fast. She was certain that the move he made, Dante swung his swung his sword upwards and brought Arcrys up into the air as well. His sword slashed the demon at an extremely fast pace. He brought down the demon with by slamming his sword on Arcrys toward the ground. Once it was settled, Dante put his sword on his back. "Well that about does it."

Mikoto didn't have any words to say. She was baffled at what she'd just seen. She saw their opponent in a pool of his own blood and not moving. All she could think about was how lucky she was to have this guy on her side. "So that's it? It's over now?"

Dante stopped. "Maybe but just in case…" He turned around and pulled out his guns. He started shooting rapidly at the body. Once the demon hunter was done, he put the guns away. "There now we're done."

Mikoto sighed in relief. "I'm glad this is over now. I think after all of this, I don't think I can be scared of the headmistress…" Dante was confused why the young girl had a shocked look on her face. "AHHH I just realized how late it is now. I'm beyond late for curfew now! She's going to have my head for this and not just mine but Kuroko's as well!"

"Jeez how scary is this lady anyway. Can't be any scarier than this guy right here." He pointed to Arcrys.

"You don't understand. I'd rather fight that demon than face the headmistress again. She's way worse than any demon."

The devil hunter sighed. "Look as a favor for helping, I'll go to wherever this lady is and explain what happened."

"She's not going to buy into this whole demon business."

"We'll make something up."

All of a sudden, the both of them were forced down onto the floor with intense gravity. They heard a loud roar. Both of them struggled to turn their heads to Arcrys standing but barely. He was bleeding heavily from his wounds and he was breathing heavily. They couldn't see it but they could tell he was pissed off. "I REFUSE! I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY YOU TWO!" He started to laugh. "LIKE YOU SAID SON OF SPARDA! ELEMENT OF SURPRISE! NOW I WILL END BOTH OF YOUR LIVES!" He lifted his staff above his head and started to spin at fast speed. "TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Wind started form around Arcrys and the wind was getting stronger every second. "TEMPEST SHEER!"

**B**

Kuroko and Riley were at a fair distance from the factory from where they were once imprisoned. Every now and then, the pig tailed girl would look at the factory with a worried look on her face. This was noticed by Riley. "Are you alright Shirai-san?"

"I'm alright. It's just that I can't believe what's been happening."

"I know how you feel. I feel like it's my fault that you and Misaka-san are caught up in this. The monsters were after me. I still don't know why they were after me in the first place."

"We can figure that out later." Kuroko put her hand in her pocket but she found out her phone wasn't in there. "Damn." She turned to Riley. "Do you have phone on you Riley-san?"

"Uh let me check…" She checked her pocket and pulled out a phone. "My grandpa always said use this in an emergency. Guess this counts." Suddenly both of them heard roaring loud noise. They both turned to see a tornado coming out of the factory. Both of them were now worried what happened to Mikoto and the devil hunter.

"Onee-sama…" She turned to the young blonde. "Here's the number for judgment. Contact the nearest branch here."

"W-Wait! You're going over there?"

"I have to make sure onee-sama is alright." Kuroko teleported and left Riley alone. The young girl sighed and started to dial in the number all the while she heard thunder.

"_I guess it's going to rain soon."_

**B**

The factory was destroyed. It laid in pieces now with bits of it scattered everywhere. Right now Dante was lying face down and groaned in exhaust. "I don't want to do that again." He looked across to where Mikoto was. She wasn't doing any good either. She was bleeding all over her body but she was still conscious. He sighed. _"Well this can't get any worse." _Well fate had plans for him. Suddenly he felt a sword piece into his body.

Mikoto heard a scream and looked over at Dante. Her eyes had a look of shock and fear in them as she saw Arcrys impale his staff into Dante. "Dante!"

"I'm alright! This kinda of thing happens all the time." He joked painfully.

Arcrys growled angrily. "Try to get out of this now." He let go of the staff and started to walk towards the scared ESPer. Mikoto tried to move but her body wouldn't do what she told it to do. She was frozen in fear. "I will not be defeated by a half breed and worthless human like you. There are other ESPers out there and they won't miss one." He showed her his claws. "These are just enough to kill a pathetic human like you."

Dante struggled to get out of the staff. On the bright side, at least he wasn't impaled by his own sword. "Come on, come on."

"Time to die!"

He charged at Mikoto with the intent to kill. The auburn haired girl could hear her own heart beating. Everything seem be slowed down now. All she could do now was close her eyes expected the worse. She waited but the strike didn't come. She opened her eyes only to see blood. However it wasn't her blood. What she saw was Kuroko in front of her and it was her blood that was being spilled. To her, that one second seemed to last an eternity. When she blinked, time was flowing again and she saw Kuroko fly across the ground and landed. Mikoto saw blood flowing out of her. She started to breathe quickly and heavily. Only one word came out of her mouth.

"KUROKO!"

**12:06 AM.**


End file.
